I will write if you'll listen by Epic-Narutard-Jones
by RumiSonozaki
Summary: "Bonjour, je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous." Jean travaille dans un petit café pour avoir un peu d'argent. Un matin, un adorable garçon avec des taches de rousseur entre au café. Jean tombe sous son charme instantanément, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler le rend encore plus intéressé.
1. Chapter 1

**»Auteur:** Epic-Narutard-Jones

 **»Anime/Manga** **:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **»Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à Epic-Narutard-Jones qui m'a gentiment donné son accord pour traduire cette fanfiction…incroyablement cool ! (l'image n'est pas à moi non plus).

 **» Pairing:** Marco x Jean

 **» Sommaire:** "Bonjour, je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous." Jean travaille dans un petit café pour avoir un peu d'argent. Un matin, un adorable garçon avec des taches de rousseur entre au café. Jean tombe sous son charme instantanément, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler le rend encore plus intéressé. [MarcoJean]

 _Parlons peu parlons bien ! Voici ma nouvelle traduction ! Eeeeh oui, encore du MarcoJean, mais j'y peux rien, j'aime trop ce pairing n_n_

 _J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fanfiction, elle est très mignonne, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

 _PS: j'ai laissé quelques expressions telles quelles, car_ _je me devais_ _de ne pas les traduire xD Mais la plupart du temps c'est des surnoms, no souçaï._

 **Un: Le commencement**

Quand Jean Kirstein eut vingt ans, il obtint un travail d'été dans un petit café du centre-ville de Trost. Ce n'était pas un sale boulot, puisqu'il partageait les tâches avec deux autres filles. Ymir, une fille grande avec des taches de rousseur et une peau de couleur caramel - dont la petite amie était très douce - , et Annie, une fille assez petite, blonde avec des yeux bleus, et un tempérament qui devrait être craint par tout le monde. Jean travaillait souvent plus que les deux filles réunies, et même si elles ne le disaient jamais, il savait qu'Ymir et Annie lui en étaient reconnaissantes.

Jean était de taille moyenne pour son âge, avec des yeux couleur ambre. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur très claire sur le dessus de sa tête mais plus foncée sur le derrière. Il portait des lunettes avec une large monture lorsqu'il lisait ou étudiait, ou quand ses lentilles de contact décidaient de lui faire mal à la tête. Il était attirant, avec son attitude un peu simple.

Mais ce n'est pas là que notre histoire commence. Notre histoire commence un mercredi matin. Excitant, pas vrai ? Le soleil brillait à travers un tas de doux nuages blancs. L'été, il faisait chaud. Ce n'était pas comme un de ces jours où il fait si déplaisamment chaud qu'on est à son aise nulle part. C'était juste la bonne température. Jean était arrivé pile à l'heure pour le travail. Annie était déjà là à nettoyer les tables en attendant les gens qui étaient déjà dans le café. Ymir ne serait probablement pas là avant une demi-heure. Jean soupira silencieusement tandis qu'Annie marcha en direction de la cuisine. Il mit son tablier et accrocha son badge sur ton T-shirt avec le logo du groupe My Chemical Romance.

Selon Jean, Ymir arriva au petit restaurant environ une demi-heure plus tard avec son élégante petite-amie Christa qui la suivait de près. "Kirstein," dit la plus grande, souriante, "t'es là tôt."

"En fait, je suis arrivé à l'heure," répondit Jean un peu froidement. "T'es en retard…pas vraiment surprenant."

"Johnny boy, je suis blessée." Ymir posa une main sur son cœur dramatiquement. "J'ai fait nuit blanche, comme si j'allais me lever super tôt pour venir ici à attendre des pouffes de lycéennes." Christa rougit visiblement quand Ymir mentionna sa nuit blanche. Jean leva un sourcil.

"Numéro un: ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Numéro deux: ta vie sexuelle n'est pas une vraie raison pour être en retard." Jean se leva. "Tu prends la caisse pour une heure."

"Peu importe c'que tu dis," Ymir sourit à Christa, l'embrassant sur la joue. "A tout à l'heure _ma_ déesse."

"Bye Ymir," le couple partagea un léger smack sur les lèvres avant que Christa ne sorte du café. C'était une question de secondes avant que Jean n'entende un petit bruit de carillon, lui faisant savoir qu'un nouveau client était entré. L'homme qui regardait autour de lui était plus grand que lui d'une tête environ. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui paraissaient plutôt mal coiffés. Sur son visage, une paire de grands yeux marrons. Le genre d'yeux auxquels il vous est impossible de dire non. Plein de taches de rousseur couvraient ses joues, et tout ce que Jean pouvait penser, c'était qu'il avait incroyablement envie de couvrir ce visage de baisers. Il marcha vers Annie et lui donna un coup de coude. "Ne pense même pas à servir celui avec les taches de rousseur, il est à moi."

Annie leva un sourcil, comme pour demander ce qu'elle en avait à faire, "Si t'es venu vers moi complètement malade d'amour je jure devant dieu que je vais te botter le cul." lança-t-elle avant de partir en cuisine. Jean soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon avec les taches de rousseur. Il alla vers lui, prenant son carnet de commandes en se disant mentalement de ne pas tout faire foirer. "Bonjour, je suis Jean. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?"

L'homme le regarda, souriant et ouvrant sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il la fermit. Il bougea ses mains, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Jean leva un sourcil interrogateur quand il sortit son téléphone. _Est-ce que cet enfoiré envoie un message à quelqu'un ?_ se demanda-t-il. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand le téléphone lui fut tendu.

 **Bonjour. Je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous, et je doute que vous connaissiez le langage des signes. Enfin, peu importe, puis-je avoir une tasse de thé avec beaucoup de sucre, s'il vous plaît ?**

Jean sourit pensivement au mot qui avait été tapé pour lui. Il se fichait que l'homme en face de lui ne puisse pas parler, il semblait très gentil et était vraiment adorable; Jean devait juste obtenir son numéro. "Pas besoin de vous excuser. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite," dit-il avant de repasser son téléphone au garçon, sur lequel il avait tapé un rapide message.

 **Est-ce que, par chance, je peux avoir ton numéro ? – Jean**

Il ne regarda pas en arrière pour voir l'expression sur le visage plein de taches de rousseur du garçon mais il pouvait supposer qu'un adorable rougissement s'y trouvait.

En cuisine, il dit à Ymir de lui donner une tasse de thé, ce qu'elle fit.

"Alors t'as une touche avec ce mec Jean?" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"C'quoi l'problème Ymir ?"

"Tu entends ça Jean ?" elle s'approcha de lui, enroulant son épaule avec son bras fin. "Beep…beep…be- oh J-Jean je pense que c'est mon gaydar qui fait ce bruit…tu l'entends ? Bee—"

"La ferme Ymir. J'ai demandé son numéro…"

"Ohhh, son numéro…Tu vas appeler maintenant, don juan ?"

"Si tu pouvais faire bouillir ce thé plus vite, je pourrais avoir son numéro." dit Jean au bon moment, car une seconde plus tard la bouilloire expirait l'air contenu dans ses poumons non-existants.

"Ohh…l'eau est chaude Jean." Ymir dit cela comme si ses mots étaient empoisonnés.

"Ta gueule." lança Jean avant d'attraper la bouilloire et préparer, presque avec énervement, le thé du garçon aux taches de rousseur, y ajoutant ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une 'putain de tonne' de sucre.

Ymir regarda Jean avec un sourire malsain tandis qu'il apportait son thé au client. Celui-ci lui tendit un téléphone et Ymir le vit rougir; elle pouvait aussi dire qu'il bafouillait. Jean repassa le téléphone et se tourna en direction de la cuisine, souriant, mimant un _"J'ai son numéro, arrête de sourire pétasse"_ , ce à quoi elle répondit silencieusement _"Mon Johnny boy est amoureux comment pourrais-je arrêter ?"_. Annie poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui signifiait: "Retournez au travail."

 _Le prénom du garçon était Marco, et cela faisait plusieurs jours que c'était la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Jean. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou juste un faible pour lui ? Il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement être avec Marco._

 _Aussi, Jean ne pouvait supprimer le sentiment qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part auparavant._


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux: Marco**

 _"Marco. Ce nom. Marco. Celui avec les taches de rousseur. Marco…l'amour de ma vie. Quoi…attends…amour de ma…? Je viens juste de le rencontrer. Mais il est mignon et j'ai son numéro. Mais je viens juste de le rencontrer ! On devrait se marier…Bordel, tu viens juste de le rencontrer ! Réfléchis un peu mec, tu ne connais rien de lui. A part ses taches de rousseur !"_

Ce mercredi-là, mes pensées s'enchainaient plus ou moins comme ça. Ca fait pitié de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui est entré par chance dans un café, je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Dès le moment où Marco est entré dans le restaurant, il est aussi entré dans mon cœur et mon esprit, où il persistait à rester.

Je n'ai jamais cru à cette merde qu'on appelle 'coup de foudre', même après avoir rencontré Marco, mais après avoir aperçu l'adorable garçon entrer dans le café j'ai eu une envie…non, un besoin de le protéger de tous les problèmes qui pourraient lui arriver. Sans mentionner que ses yeux marrons qui me scrutaient si attentivement étaient maintenant gravés dans ma mémoire; quand je pensais à eux cependant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas supprimer la sensation de les avoir déjà vus auparavant.

"Kirstein, tu peux arrêter de rêver pendant cinq secondes et nous donner un coup de main à Annie et moi pour servir tous ces clients ?" cria Ymir, fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est plutôt gonflé dit par la fille qui travaille moins en une semaine que je ne le fais en une journée." rétorquais-je, me levant de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais précédemment assis. "Comment puis-je vous aider, Votre Altesse ?" Mes yeux ambres fixèrent les siens, marron chocolat, en une sorte de bataille de regards.

"Votre Altesse. Petit vicieux. Tu veux que je t'appelle papa ?" Notre bataille de regards s'arrêta pendant une seconde quand elle répondit, léchant ses lèvres.

"Bon sang Ymir, garde tes fétichismes pour toi ou encore mieux, teste les sur Christa." _(ndt: je n'ai pas compris le rapport avec "papa", mais bon…)_

Ymir ouvrit légèrement la bouche, uniquement pour claquer des dents puis me regarder tandis qu'Annie passait à côté de nous. "Arrêtez de parler de vos vies sexuelles au travail, vous ne m'entendez pas parler des coquineries de Mikasa 24/7." murmura-t-elle, nous regardant d'un air ennuyé. Ymir et moi haussâmes des sourcils interrogateurs.

"Mikasa Ackerman…?" nous dîmes, stupéfaits.

"Mais vous deux…" soufflais-je silencieusement.

"Vous vous détestez." termina Ymir.

"Mmmmhmm…et maintenant on est des putain d'adultes. Les choses ont changé depuis le lycée." répondit Annie, nous regardant avec ses yeux bleus glaciaux, "Maintenant vous voyez tous ces gens ? Bougez vos culs et servez-les."

Mon travail ce jour-là ne fut pas mémorable. Le 'gaydar' d'Ymir était toujours autour de moi et elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions à propos de Marco. Annie ne parla pas beaucoup, pas surprenant cela dit. Quand huit heures sonna, je me trouvais seul au café. Je retirai mon attirail de serveur puisque j'étais maintenant seul. Ymir était partie à sept heures, tandis qu'Annie était partie à peine quinze minutes plus tôt. Je soupirai lourdement en regardant mon téléphone. Je pensai une fois de plus à l'ange aux taches de rousseur et lui envoyai nerveusement un message.

 **Devine qui c'est ?**

Auquel il répondit: **Je t'ai donné mon numéro au café, je sais qui tu es. Jean, c'est ça ?**

 **J'essayais d'être sexy et mystérieux. Ça a marché ?**

 **Bien sûr, abruti.**

Je décidai courageusement de lui demander (par message…naze, je sais) s'il était libre ce soir-là, puisqu'il était à peine huit heures et quart. Quand il me le confirma, je lui demandai s'il pouvait passer par le café, c'était proche, nous serions donc juste tous les deux. Il répondit simplement **'J'aime mon thé avec beaucoup de sucre, je serai là bientôt.'**

Parfait. Je verrouillai mon téléphone et commençai à ranger le café. J'allais préparer le thé de Marco quand mes nerfs lâchèrent. _'Oh mon Dieu c'est juste nous deux. Oh putain. Je vais tout faire foirer.'_ Un bruyant son au niveau de la porte d'entrée interrompit mes pensées et réussit à me faire renverser l'eau bouillante sur moi-même. "Putain de…" je retins un chapelet d'insultes, ouvrant la porte du café.

"Salut uhmm…fais comme chez toi." 'Tain c'est même pas chez moi, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? "Merde…J-je me suis brûlé en faisant ton thé, donne-moi une seconde."

Faisant de mon mieux pour lui offrir un faible sourire, j'allai jusqu'au robinet le plus proche et commençai à faire couler l'eau, Marco me suivant maladroitement après avoir pris une serviette pour moi. Je poussai un cri quand je trouvai enfin le courage de passer mon bras sous l'eau. "Je ne ferai plus jamais de thé." je dis, blaguant. Marco me lança un regard compréhensif et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait prise, la pressant doucement sur ma brûlure.

"Tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais, non ?"

Il haussa les épaules à cela et m'offrit un mignon petit sourire. Je fondais un peu sous son regard, "ça doit être le rencard le plus merdique que t'aies jamais eu, huh ?" Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand j'appelai ça un rencard. Est-ce qu'il pensait même que c'en était un ? Il me regarda de côté et hocha la tête, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. On se regarda pendant un moment, peut-être trop longtemps ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand la serviette fut complètement trempée, il cessa de l'appliquer sur ma blessure. Il sécha ses mains sur son pantalon avant de sortir son téléphone et de m'écrire un message.

 **Ce n'est pas le pire rencard que j'ai eu, c'était plutôt mignon, à vrai dire.**

Je rougis. J'essayai vraiment de m'en empêcher, mais… "B-bon…je suis heureux de l'apprendre," j'arrêtai l'eau et sortis mon bras de l'évier.

 **Tu as rougi.**

"Oh mon dieu, on dirait que je suis en rendez-vous avec captain obvious," je baissai le regard, du rouge colorant mes joues et le bout de mes oreilles. "Tu veux t'asseoir ? Je peux te refaire du thé ou autre chose." Il remua la tête d'une façon qui voulait dire 'ne t'embête pas'.

Je hochai la tête, "Okay, alors," en me vautrant dans le siège le plus proche. Il s'assit à côté de moi, laissant s'échapper un adorable gloussement. Je pris en note de le faire rire comme cela plus souvent. "Donc, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas plus de la façon dont tu es tombé du ciel ?"

 **Oh mon dieu t'as pas dit ça.** Marco rougit et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Ouais, j'crois que je l'ai dit. Mets mes phrases toutes faites de côté; je veux en savoir plus sur toi."

 **Bien.** J'attendis patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de taper son histoire, ou du moins ce qu'il se sentait de partager avec moi.

 **Mon nom est Marco Bodt. J'ai 21 ans. J'ai déménagé à Trost pour étudier l'art. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma mère, car elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu ma voix. Donc oui, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment parler. Depuis toujours, je vis avec mon père; on s'est toujours bien entendus, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. J'aime mon thé avec beaucoup de sucre, mais tu le savais déjà. Maintenant Jean, j'ai besoin de te connaître mieux.**

"Oh, uhmm…moi ? Mon nom est Jean Kirstein. J'ai un sale caractère. J'ai besoin d'argent c'est pourquoi je travaille ici. Je n'ai pas parlé à mes parents depuis que je suis parti de la maison il y a deux ans. Je suis un con, je rougis beaucoup et j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas être différent dans ce monde."

 **Différent ?**

"Ben je sais pas, je n'aime pas être différent. Tu t'en fous, toi, d'être différent ?"

 **Non, j'ai juste fini par l'accepter, et tu devrais en faire autant, Jean.**

"Je vais essayer…uhmm, on peut changer de sujet ?"

Et ça a commencé comme ça, lui et moi nous sommes assis dans ce café à parler de tout et de rien. A la fin de la soirée, quand sa batterie de téléphone fut complètement déchargée, on décida de rentrer. On promit de refaire ça le lendemain, et je lui assurai de refaire son thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre.

Le sommeil vint facilement cette nuit-là – j'avais l'impression d'être une lycéenne ayant un coup de cœur pour son meilleur ami. J'étais tombé très rapidement amoureux de Marco. Tomber amoureux de Marco…tomber pour toujours.

Dans un spacieux appartement, Marco s'assit, souriant légèrement, regardant la toile qu'il avait peinte en seulement quelques heures, représentant un homme aux cheveux couleur fauve et des yeux ambres. Il la nomma 'Le soldat qui était différent'. Jean. Ses yeux observèrent la toile pendant un moment. C'était définitivement sa meilleure œuvre.

Marco Bodt était intéressé par Jean Kirstein. Il commençait sa lente chute, même s'il ne pouvait pas tomber pour toujours comme Jean. Ils devraient encore s'entendre sur certains sujets.


	3. Chapter 3

_Couuuuucouuuuuu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre deux ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder, et juste vous prévenir, comme dans le chapitre 1, que j'ai laissé des surnoms tels quels, parce que NON, en Français, ils n'ont pas de sens, utilisés comme surnoms. Donc, si vous ne connaissez pas leur sens, les voici:_

 _Glasses = Lunettes / Freckles = taches de rousseur / Baby = bébé (celui-là j'aurais pu le mettre en français mais c'est l'un des surnoms que je déteste le plus au monde, désolée T_T )_

 _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si vous aimez la fiction, il me reste encore plein de chapitres à traduire n_n' (Mme l'auteure en a prévu 36...au s'couuuuurs)_

 _Comme certains l'ont déjà dit..._

 **LES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS SONT COMME LE PORN, POUR SATISFAIRE NOS BESOINS !**

 **Trois: Danse et Baisers**

Depuis cette soirée, j'avais beaucoup vu Marco, presque tous les jours, en fait. Il s'arrêtait au café pour boire son thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre, ou on sortait voir un film. On se fichait de ce qu'on faisait chaque jour, on aimait juste être ensemble.

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines. J'avais appris plusieurs choses à propos de lui. La plupart étaient juste de futiles petites choses, mais je savais qu'il rougissait uniquement quand j'utilisais mes phrases toutes faites. Il ne disait pas de gros mots, mais trouvait que c'était mignon quand j'en disais, apparemment. Son écriture était petite, presque indéchiffrable. Il était gaucher mais il signait de la main droite. Mais j'avais aussi appris d'importantes choses à propos de lui. Je savais qu'il ne laissait pas son incapacité à parler le contrôler. Il avait beaucoup été jugé et taquiné à cause de cela dans sa vie, mais il s'en fichait. Marco était sans nul doute le plus complexe mais aussi le plus parfait être humain que j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

Ce mercredi-là (deux semaines après avoir rencontré Marco), quand je me levai, je savais que ce serait une journée de merde. Après que mon réveil sonne une demi-heure en avance et que mes putains de lentilles de contact ne se positionnent pas correctement dans mes yeux, je savais que ce jour serait une torture. Tout ce qui avait pu aller mal alla mal. Christa était malade, Ymir avait donc décidé de rester à la maison pour prendre soin de sa 'déesse'. Annie travailla pendant deux heures et rassembla ses affaires avant de partir, mentionnant quelque chose à propos d'un jour de repos avec Mikasa. Tous les gamins de Trost vinrent au café, et l'un d'entre eux vomit même sur le sol. A ce moment-là, je jurai de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Même quand Marco arriva, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Quand il entra, je remis mes lunettes en place et lui offrit le plus grand sourire que je pus (qui, honnêtement, ressemblait plus à une grimace). Il me sourit en retour et s'assit près de la caisse. Je vins à lui, sortant mon carnet de commandes, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. Thé. Beaucoup de sucre. Une putain de tonne de sucre. "Thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre ?"

 **Tu me connais trop bien, glasses.**

"Je sais, freckles."

 **Hey tu sembles stressé. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

"Sale jour baby, ça arrive parfois." Durant nos deux semaines ensemble, j'avais inventé un million de surnoms affectifs pour Marco.

 **Tu veux en parler ?**

"Je suis un peu occupé là," comme pour prouver mon point, une femme à l'autre côté du café commença à se plaindre de la lenteur du service. Je me retournai alors et dis à Marco que je serai de retour dans peu de temps. Je courus donc dans tous les sens pour donner à chacun ce qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait. Je passai souvent par sa table, pour lui glisser un mot doux ou lui dire à quel point il était beau. Il me remerciait en langage des signes, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait.

Marco resta toute la journée. Sirotant lentement son thé sucré, lisant un roman la plupart du temps. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi par la façon dont il me regardait après avoir tourné chaque page de son livre ou même lorsqu'il prenait une gorgée de son thé.

Je fermai le café une bonne heure plus tôt, puis allai me vautrer dans le siège à côté de Marco. Il sortit un carnet de notes et écrivit.

 **Tu veux en parler maintenant ?**

"Y'a pas grand-chose à dire baby. Aujourd'hui était juste pourri. Je me suis réveillé trop tôt, j'ai dû porter mes lunettes, servir tous ces connards de clients et nettoyer après trop de gamins. Est-ce que je dois aussi parler de l'absence d'Ymir et d'Annie ?"

 **Dansons, alors.**

"Je pense que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire, maintenant."

 **Ca atténuera ton stress, je te promets.**

Je grognai, inspectant ma poche pour en sortir mon téléphone. "T'es putain de chanceux que je t'aime. Je ne ferais ça pour personne d'autre que toi. Choisis une chanson." Je le déverrouillai et le passai à Marco. Il fit défiler la liste de mes musiques puis en choisit une qu'il aimait. Les premières notes de 'Road to You' se firent entendre; il prit mes mains. On serrait fermement les mains de l'autre et on dansa. Pas de pas de danse maladroit comme des collégiens dansant un slow. On dansait au rythme de la chanson, nos mouvements s'accordant parfaitement.

 _'I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you."_

 _('Je suis né comme un idiot en cours de route. J'ai brisé des cœurs et perdu l'amour. Il n'y a pas une chose que je voudrais changer ou défaire. Parce que toute ma vie a été un chemin vers toi.')_

Marco gloussa encore adorablement. Je souris en retour et me trouvai en train de fixer ses lèvres. Ces lèvres. Parfaitement bien faites. Parfaitement colorées. On entendit les dernières notes de la chanson et je fis quelque chose de stupidement courageux: je me penchai vers lui et effleurai légèrement ses lèvres. Ses mains se placèrent sur ma nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Stupidement courageux. Je rougis du bout de mes oreilles jusqu'à quelque part autour de ma clavicule. Marco semblait ne pas avoir l'intention d'arrêter le baiser ni moi non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Ymir, cette pute, déboule au café à l'aide de ses clés.

"Jean, t'es là ? Je suis venue bosser une heure, Christa do-… Ohmondieu." Elle sortit lourdement par la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, la refermant sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller.

Je stoppai maladroitement le baiser et rit nerveusement, "Ymir vient d'entrer en me voyant presque faire des trucs avec mon petit-ami, c'est…spécial." Je pouvais totalement dire que mon visage entier était rouge pivoine. Marco attrapa son carnet de notes et écrivit: **Même avec ça, j'ai apprécié.**

"Oh, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas apprécié baby," dis-je en m'asseyant sur le coin d'une table. Il se rapprocha de moi et je le pris par la taille. Il laissa s'échapper un léger jappement _(ndt: wtf ?)_. "Où as-tu appris à danser ?" Il haussa les épaules, écrivant une réponse vite fait.

 **C'est toi qui as mené la danse la plupart du temps.**

"Peut-être, mais j'assure que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mené pendant ce baiser."

Il haussa encore les épaules. **Il y a d'autres utilités à une bouche que parler, Jean. Tu verras que je suis plutôt talentueux avec la mienne.**

Le rougissement qui avait enfin disparu de mes joues réapparut, "est-ce que tu viens de faire un sous-entendu sexuel, Marco ?"

Des yeux innocents me regardèrent. **Oh mon dieu Jean je suis un grand garçon, je peux faire des sous-entendus aussi tu sais.**

"T'as un point." J'embrassai le bout de son nez gentiment. Je commençai à fredonner l'air de 'road to you' et commençai à faire ce dont j'avais envie de faire depuis un moment maintenant, j'embrassai chaque tache de rousseur présente sur le visage de Marco.

 _'I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you.'_

Quand j'eus finis, je le poussai en avant. **Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un romantique, Jean Kirstein.**

"C'est ta faute pas la mienne baby. Tu es juste à couper le souffle, tu le sais."

 **On me l'a dit.**

"C'est là que tu dis merci et que je suis sexy, sans mentionner que je suis un bon petit-ami."

 **Oui, c'est vrai.**

"Merci beaucoup, connard."

 **De rien, abruti.**

"Je t'aime tu le sais, Marco."

 **Je l'avais deviné. Mais je t'aime aussi.**

On partagea un autre baiser, juste comme le premier. Juste nous deux. Je le tenais par les hanches. Une de ses mains se trouvait sur ma poitrine, serrant fermement son carnet de notes. L'autre reposait gentiment sur ma joue, jouant avec le bord de mes lunettes. C'était le bonheur, de penser que je n'avais jamais su à quel point une vie peut être incroyable quand quelqu'un comme Marco y fait son apparition. Mes lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. On s'arrêta et on se regarda l'un l'autre. Je pouvais jurer à n'importe quel dieu qui existe que j'étais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec ce gars. Je voulais une grande maison avec lui après l'université. Je voulais un grand mariage avec un gros gâteau et tout. Je voulais vieillir avec lui, cet ange avec des taches de rousseur. Je dois admettre que c'était vraiment cliché quand j'y pense, mais je me foutais des clichés, car je tombais un peu plus amoureux à chaque fois que je le voyais.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Y'a pas de raison de rester ici. Je doute qu'Ymir revienne maintenant."

Marco haussa encore les épaules et je fondis, encore. Il fit oui de la tête. Je ne savais pas encore où il habitait, il dut donc me montrer le chemin mais j'aurais tout fait pour rester avec lui plus longtemps. On commença donc notre promenade nocturne main dans la main.

En résumé, j'étais maintenant de meilleure humeur. Ça m'avait juste coûté une danse et quelques baisers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je n'ai aujourd'hui pas grand-chose à dire à part…_

 _ **Review review review review review review review review review review review review review**_

 _S'il vous plaît; c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit et prend du temps pour nous autres traducteurs (et auteurs)._

 _Bonne lecture n_n_

 _PS:_ _Pour les surnoms:_ _Freckles = taches de rousseur / baby = bébé_

 **Quatre: Un artiste**

Août est le mois ou chaque étudiant réalise le temps qu'il a passé à ne rien faire et à tenter de se persuader du contraire. D'habitude, je n'y fais pas exception, mais étrangement, cette année, le premier mois de mes vacances d'été a été, pour la plupart, plutôt productif. J'ai travaillé au café, me suis trouvé un adorable petit-ami et ai commencé à prendre des cours de langage des signes (sans qu'il le sache, tous les jeudi soirs). J'ai aussi épargné un peu d'argent pour l'université en automne.

Donc quand le calendrier accroché à mon frigo passa de Juillet à Août, je ne ressentis pas ce léger pincement de regret comme à mon habitude; non, je me sentais comme si pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais accompli quelque chose durant le mois de Juillet. Sans mentionner que j'étais complètement excité d'avoir rencontré mon ange aux tâches de rousseur et que nous étions ensemble depuis un mois entier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il faut bien commencer par des mois pour avoir des années, pas vrai ? Parfois, on regrette pourtant que ça ait duré aussi longtemps (sans citer aucun nom, je regrette d'être resté aussi longtemps avec Eren Jeager), mais avec Marco, caché au plus profond de moi, je savais que quelques stupides mois seraient juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Le 7 Août, l'anniversaire de nos un mois ensemble, quand Marco entra au café, les clochettes accrochées à la porte tintèrent comme elles le faisaient toujours; il portait une grande toile sous son bras. Je savais déjà qu'il étudiait l'art. ( J'veux dire, quand j'étais allé à son appartement pour la première fois, j'avais été accueilli par chaque support artistique possible et inimaginable et passé une heure rien que pour trouver le chemin à travers ses carnets à dessins et ses peintures.) Quand je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension, il haussa les épaules, ce qui était une réponse très 'Marco-esque'. Il marcha vers moi, sa toile toujours sous son bras.

Ymir, qui était précédemment en train de flirter avec Christa derrière la caisse, regarda Marco, "Freckles, si tu as besoin d'un modèle nu, Jean est totalement dispo pour toi. Il a peut-être l'air gringalet, je parie que sous ces gros sweats et t-shirts il cache quelques muscles." dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que je me mordais la langue en tentant de ne pas l'insulter. Marco soupira, ce qui signifiait ' _qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle_ ' avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'offrir un minuscule sourire de plaisir. Je lui souris en retour en essayant de ne pas laisser le rouge colorer mes joues. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose de romantique et légèrement stupide à propos de notre anniversaire. Rien ne sortit car Marco me tendit une note pré-écrite.

 **Joyeux 1 mois, Jean.**

 **Après notre premier rendez-vous, on était déjà presque ensemble, pas vrai ? La fois où tu t'es brûlé ? Peu importe, après ça, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai peint. Quand toi et moi avons parlé à propos d'être différents, ça m'a fait réfléchir, mais on en parlera plus tard. La peinture que je suis sur le point de te donner devait originellement s'intituler 'Jean Kirstein', mais j'ai un peu plus réfléchi et elle se nomme maintenant 'Le Soldat Qui Etait Différent'. Ce qui lui sied mieux, et j'espère que tu trouves aussi, Jean. Le mot 'soldat' a été inspiré de ton courage. Tu ne t'en es probablement pas encore rendu compte, mais tu es un leader né, Jean. Le reste du titre, ça vient juste de mon observation personnelle, je crois, enfin ça devrait. Jean, tu es différent et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en avoir honte. Depuis notre première nuit dans ce café, celle où tu m'as dit que tu essayais d'être comme les autres, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit. Si on veut te faire devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, ne te laisse pas faire, défends-toi, parce que tu sais que je t'aime.**

 **J'espère aussi que tu as de la place libre sur tes murs pour ça, c'est plutôt grand.**

 **-Marco Bodt xoxo**

Je mordis ma lèvre, clignant rapidement des yeux. Mes joues rougirent lentement comme je finissais de lire le message. Je lui rendis son téléphone et le regardai. Ses yeux marrons brillaient dans la lumière du café. "Marco…je ne sais même pas… - tu es trop bon pour moi." J'allai jusqu'à la peinture puis revins à lui. Il sourit légèrement, prenant ma main dans la sienne et tapa rapidement une réponse.

 **Crois-moi, je ne le suis pas. Maintenant Jean, veux-tu voir ton cadeau ?**

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, comme un enfant à qui on propose un bonbon. Marco se pencha, levant la toile à hauteur de mes yeux. Je regardai, impressionné, tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'était magnifique. Une collection de couleurs était soigneusement disposée pour me dépeindre. Je ne regardais pas les observateurs du tableau et ma tête était tournée, juste assez pour que l'on puisse voir mon profil. Au dos de la cape que j'avais sur mes épaules se trouvait un symbole qui était, à ma connaissance, le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu dans le domaine militaire: il y avait deux ailes, une bleue et une blanche. Les initiales de Marco avaient été écrites dans le coin inférieur droit à côté desquelles un petit cœur avait été peint.

"Bon sang Marco, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Merci…beaucoup, j-je l'adore." J'essuyai le coin de mes yeux de mes mains tremblantes, un peu comme l'aurait fait un enfant. "Je t'aime," soufflai-je doucement, ouvrant mes bras (ce qui était une façon de lui demander de venir à moi, car je voulais le serrer dans mes bras). Quand il s'approcha enfin, je l'étreignis fortement, et murmurai dans son oreille, "t'es vraiment un gros con Marco, me faire pleurer comme une gamine." J'embrassai tendrement sa joue, le faisant sourire adorablement.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi," déclarai-je, pas aussi convaincu que lui. "Mais c'est plutôt naze comparé à ton cadeau…" Retirant mes bras de ses épaules avec réticence, j'allai creuser au fond de mon sac et en sortis un grand bouquet de fleurs. Les yeux de Marco brillèrent un peu plus que d'habitude à sa vue.

"Tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps que tu adorais les fleurs et que les roses sont romantiques…je suis donc passé par le fleuriste et j'ai acheté ça." Je lui tendis pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir. Tout doucement, il prit les fleurs, touchant délicatement les pétales d'une des roses. Il me serra en une autre étreinte. Quelque part je me disais que j'étais heureux du manque de clients dans le café à ce moment-là, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin étant un groupe de vieilles femmes d'église nous lançant des insultes homophobes. Il me lâcha, jetant un autre coup d'œil à son bouquet.

Marco était probablement le premier homme que j'avais rencontré pouvant être content d'avoir des fleurs. Ça me rendait heureux de le voir comblé pour si peu. Je m'approchai et capturai ses lèvres.

"Je suis ravi que tu aimes ton cadeau baby," murmurai-je gentiment contre ses lèvres. "Ça te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi ?"

 **Pour t'aider à accrocher la peinture ? Ou tu veux juste ma compagnie ?** écrit-il avant de me passer son téléphone.

"Les deux, je suppose."

Comme d'habitude, je fermai le café à huit heures et rentrai chez moi, mais cette fois, Marco à mes côtés. On marcha main dans la main, ce qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire puisque je transportai une grande pièce sous mon bras. Quand on arriva à mon appartement, on commença à chercher de la place pour accrocher la peinture. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'on l'a mise de travers, ni sur le nombre d'insultes que j'ai dites. Cela prit une heure, mais on réussit.

"Là, c'est bon." dis-je, inclinant ma tête, émerveillé. Mes yeux aperçurent soudain les roses de Marco sur la table. Je m'avançai et les saisit, "et si on leur donnait un peu d'eau avant d'aller nous coucher ?"

Il acquiesça, je cherchai donc quelque chose qui pouvait contenir le bouquet. Je remplis un vase d'eau froide et le mis dedans. La pensée de Marco, mon lit et moi me ravit. Je pris sa main et le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'enfonçai dans le dressing pour en sortir un pantalon pour lui, puis lui dis, "il y a une deuxième brosse à dents sous le lavabo." Il disparut dans la salle de bains tandis que je me changeai: un boxer et un vieux t-shirt de l'université qui disait _"loading sarcasm"_. Quand Marco revint dans ma chambre, il portait mon pantalon et la brosse à dents d'en-dessous le lavabo dépassait de sa bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et je rougis tellement que je jure que ça me brûlait. _(ndt: c'est possible ? ?)_ Il haussa les sourcils en un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi je secouai juste la tête.

"Bon sang Marco…t'es vraiment sexy." Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa poitrine, ses épaules et ses bras étaient couverts de taches de rousseur. Il me sourit malgré la brosse à dents, ce qui fit couler un peu de dentifrice sur les côtés de sa bouche. Je ris comme il retournait à la salle de bains pour se rincer. Quand il réapparut, je lui dis de se mettre à l'aise pendant que j'allai brosser mes dents à mon tour.

Après m'être assuré qu'elles étaient suffisamment propres, je retournai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur le lit, juste à côté de Marco. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres, le serrant contre moi. Mes yeux s'égarèrent soudain sur son cou. Je le parsemai de baisers. Il tressaillit tandis que je découvrais de nouvelles zones sensibles. Douloureusement lentement, j'embrassai son cou et ses clavicules, puis remontai vers sa bouche. Nos lèvres humides s'entrechoquaient en de doux baisers. Il mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, comme souvent.

"M-Marco" soufflai-je. Il prit cela comme une opportunité pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je rougis fortement, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage de faire de même. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent de silencieux gémissements.

Je ne sais si vous avez déjà fait ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un, mais si c'est le cas vous savez qu'il est difficile de respirer dans ces moments-là; aussi nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Marco avait le visage légèrement rouge.

"Est-ce que c'est un bon moment pour te dire que je t'aime ?"

Il leva un doigt me signifiant de patienter tandis qu'il prenait son téléphone.

 **Pourquoi ? Tu allais le faire ?**

"Réponds."

 **Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant. Mais oui, c'est toujours le bon moment pour le dire.**

"Je t'aime tellement Marco, joyeux anniversaire."

 **Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux anniversaire.**

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais ses yeux se fermèrent lentement devant moi. "T'as trop veillé, huh ? Bonne nuit baby."

Marco dormait paisiblement lové contre moi, mais je restais éveillé longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi. C'était une de ces nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil car j'étais trop occupé à penser à chaque putain de choix que j'avais fait dans ma vie. Mon esprit allait par-ci par-là; je me rappelai de ma relation avec Eren et comment je l'avais faite superbement foirer. Je pensai à mes parents qui m'avaient jeté dehors. Je pensai aux amis avec qui j'étais coincé depuis toujours, Ymir en particulier, avec son gaydar. Puis je songeai à Marco, mon ange. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, je devenais le courageux soldat qu'il voulait que je sois. Si Marco pensait que j'étais courageux, alors je serais courageux pour lui. Tout ce que je savais était que j'allai encore tout faire foirer. Je l'aimais juste trop.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de me rendre compte qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. J réalisai aussi à quel point j'étais fatigué. Je fermai donc mes yeux et laissai le sommeil m'emporter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alohaaaaaaaa_ ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 _Bienvenue au cinquième chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une_ _ **review**_ _(c'est mon cœur de traductrice désespérée qui vous parle u_u ) !_

 _Pour les surnoms :_ _beautiful = beauté / horse face = tête de cheval (imaginez-moi traduire ÇA XD )_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

 **Cinq : Eren Jeager**

Il était tard le matin ou plutôt tôt l'après-midi quand de doux doigts parcourant mon visage me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Je baillai bruyamment tandis que je m'étirai en essayant de ne pas frapper mon partenaire de lit, partenaire qui justement me regardait avec de curieux yeux. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire en coin. Je lui offris l'expression la plus mignonne que je pus, puis je me penchai vers la table de nuit pour voir l'heure qu'il était. Faire cela aussi soudainement me fit tomber du lit en dans un amas de draps. J'étais plus d'une heure en retard au travail ! Soupirant bruyamment, je me mis en position assise pour être accueilli par les mêmes doigts qui m'avaient réveillé et qui passaient maintenant entre mes mèches de cheveux. Mes yeux se portèrent sur son bras puis sur son épaule. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Bonjour, beautiful, » dis-je tout en m'asseyant plus confortablement sur le sol. « Quel temps il fait dehors ? »

Marco, de la main qui n'était pas en train de jouer avec mes cheveux, prit son téléphone et écrivit : **Beau temps. Puis-je te faire un câlin ? Tu es en retard au travail de toute manière.**

Avant même que je puisse répondre, mon téléphone commença à jouer 'Fall Out Boy's Dance', qui était sa façon de me signaler que je recevais un appel - auquel je ne voulais probablement pas répondre.

« Merde. Donne-moi une seconde Marco. » Je pris mon téléphone et le porta à mon oreille sans même regarder qui était en train de m'appeler.

« T'es en retard, » c'était Ymir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et t'es en avance, c'est une première. » Le sarcasme était présent dans chaque mot que je prononçai.

« Pas le choix. Annie est malade. »

« Oh, quelle pute, tomber malade, » me moquai-je.

« Carrément, » se moqua-t-elle à son tour. « Sinon Jean, tu comptes venir travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Soupirant, je répondis, « Ouais, je viens. Donne-moi une heure, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi et j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil. »

« Marco est avec toi hmmm? »

« Oui. Je sais ce que tu penses et on l'a pas fait, alors ta gueule pétasse. »

Un rire me parvint de l'autre bout du fil, « mens si tu veux, mec. Je me fous de ce qui t'aide à dormir. » lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Oh, Jean… » Tout à coup, sa voix était devenue incroyablement sérieuse.

« Quoi Mir ? Ç'va ? »

« J'ai bien dit qu'Annie était malade, pas vrai ? On a quelqu'un pour la remplacer… » elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et je sentis mon estomac se contracter.

« Qui? »

« Jean, tu ne vas pas- »

« Qui? » J'avais presque crié cette fois.

« Eren Jeager remplace Annie… »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Ymir. »

« Jean, je sais ce qui est arrivé entre Eren et toi et je ne me foutrais pas de toi à ce sujet. Il remplace vraiment Annie. Il est probablement aussi fauché que toi et a besoin d'argent. »

« Ouais, » j'essayais de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu…Oh et Ymir, ne lui casse pas la gueule à moins que je sois juste à côté de toi pour voir ça. » J'espérais vraiment que cette blague paraitrait plus confiante à ses oreilles qu'elle ne l'était aux miennes.

Elle rit, « je n'oserai pas, Jean. »

Avec ces mots, elle raccrocha. Marco, qui m'avait finement observé durant l'appel, me tendit son téléphone avec un unique mot écrit. **Câlin ?**

« Quinze minutes suffisent ? Et je me prépare pour aller au boulot. »

 **Quinze minutes me conviennent.**

Je me levai du sol avec impatience et étendis mes bras vers Marco. Gentiment, je me laissai tomber sur lui. On bougea doucement avant de trouver une position confortable pour nous câliner. Mon visage reposait sur sa poitrine, et je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Son menton était posé sur le sommet de ma tête. Il me serra plus fort. J'aimais être aussi proche de Marco. Ça me faisait me sentir en sécurité, et plus important, ça me faisait me sentir désiré. Je soupirai, cependant pour la première fois de cette matinée particulière, c'était un soupir de bonheur. Et on resta comme ça. C'était chaud et rassurant. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune intention d'arrêter, lui non plus, mais le temps est une salope et ne se serait pas arrêté, pas même pour nous. Quinze minutes qui passèrent plus comme quinze secondes s'écoulèrent en un clignement d'yeux. On se sépara. Marco me dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui mais qu'il passerait par le café. Il m'embrassa et partit.

Soupirant lourdement, je commençai à me préparer. Douche, brossage de dents, petit-déjeuner, la routine. Je fis tout ça en moins d'une heure, un café dans ma main et une moue sur mon visage.

« Oh regardez ! C'est-y pas notre cher horse face ! » Eren Jeager était la première personne que j'entendis en entrant dans le café. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'insulter quand Ymir lui jeta quelque chose dessus en disant, « Jeager, ferme-la. Si tu ne le fais pas je te jure que je t'amènerai à ton putain de pote par la peau du cul. »

« Pas un putain de pote Ymir, un petit-ami, » ses yeux affreusement turquoises me fixèrent et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. « Mais il a un bon cul. J'ose même dire qu'il est meilleur que le tien, Jean. Il est dans une période punk-style alors les pantalons en cuir le font bien ressortir. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, il est aussi Canadien ? Tu sais, le Canada, le pays des faux petits-amis. »

« En fait, oui. Il s'appelle Levi, et il est plus que réel, » Eren me sourit, découvrant une partie de sa clavicule. Je fis une mine dégoûtée en y apercevant une marque violacée. « Plus que réel, » ajouta-t-il encore.

« Ne sois pas si fier d'être un cul, Jeager. »

« Comme si tu pouvais dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Ferme ta gueuler gros con. » Je savais que mon visage rougissait, pas parce que cet enfoiré était de retour en parlant de Canadien, mais parce que j'avais réalisé que nous avions cette conversation dans un café rempli de gens. Ymir se leva, me regarda avec des yeux compréhensifs, puis se rapprocha d'Eren.

« Ecoute Eren, Jean est aussi avec quelqu'un alors y'a aucun intérêt à essayer de le rendre jaloux. » Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent et je lui souris vicieusement. « Et Jean, » elle tourna ses yeux chocolats vers moi, son regard menaçant maintenant adouci, « arrête de vouloir avoir le dernier mot avec Jeager. Vous avez tous les deux grandi et voyez chacun quelqu'un d'autre. C'est fou, hein ? »

Je souhaitais honnêtement que les mots d'Ymir aient aidé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Eren et moi nous sommes engueulés toute la journée. Il n'arrêtait pas de ramener mes parents dans la conversation, ou toutes les fois où on avait couché ensemble ou fait des trucs honteusement romantiques. Je finis par craquer quand il me mit la main au cul dans la cuisine et avant même que je le réalise je l'avais frappé au visage. Je ne me sentais même pas mieux en le voyant marcher dans le café avec un œil au beurre-noir. Parler avec nos poings était quelque chose que nous avions toujours fait. On avait tous les deux le sang chaud, ce qui avait mené à la fin de notre relation.

Marco apparut à la fin de ma journée de travail, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je me penchai vers Eren et murmurai, « celui avec les taches de rousseur est à moi. » Je me rapprochai vivement de lui, le tirai vers moi et fis nos lèvres se rencontrer. _'Dans ton cul Jeager, cet ange est à moi.'_ pensai-je. J'enroulai mes bras autour de Marco. Quand je me reculai, je regardai en direction d'Eren. Il leva un sourcil. Il mima « Suis-je supposé être impressionné ? » avec ses lèvres.

« Non. J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami si j'en ai envie, » répondis-je à voix haute.

Marco me passa son téléphone. **Mauvais moment ?**

« Non, ça va. Je pensais prendre la caisse pour un temps puis rentrer. Mais puisque tu es là, j'y vais. »

 **Pourquoi ?**

« Je sais pas, juste parce que. Je vais prendre mes affaires. » J'allai jusqu'en cuisine pour récupérer mon sac, Eren me succédant. Il s'appuya contre le mur et me sourit.

« Tu sembles heureux. »

« Je le suis. Est-ce que ça te concerne, de toute façon ? »

« Je sais pas…c'est juste…je suis heureux avec Levi. Notre relation va toujours bien même si elle est à distance et qu'il est un peu plus vieux que moi. C'est juste bien de te voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… » Je posai mon sac par terre, puis mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

« J'en sais rien, » il baissa les yeux. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je suis content pour toi-même si t'es mon ex. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il me tendit une main et attendit visiblement que je la serre. « Je te pardonne aussi pour notre rupture qui a été…plutôt difficile. »

Je dégageai sa main et le serrai dans mes bras. « Merci, » murmurai-je avant de me reculer. « Je suis content qu'il ait plus de problèmes entre nous. Je peux venir à ton mariage avec Levy maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« C'est Levi, et tu ne seras tellement pas invité horse face. » Eren me frappa à l'épaule.

« T'es vraiment un connard. » A ces mots je quittai la cuisine en le saluant. Peut-être avait-il grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Je pris le bras de mon petit-ami pour l'entraîner hors du café. J'avais pu tout faire foirer avec Eren, ce n'était pas près d'arriver avec Marco. Ce que je voulais était de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je voulais un grand mariage avec tous nos amis – même Eren. Je voulais une grande maison avec un atelier d'art pour lui permettre d'y travailler. Je voulais coucher avec lui. Je voulais juste Marco Bodt, était-ce trop en demander ?

 _Hmpf, ne me demandez pas comment il peut débaucher du travail ou arriver en retard comme si de rien n'était XD_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Emma._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews ^_^_

 _Doooonc, quelques précisions,_ _ **Levi est censé avoir un accent canadien**_ _(parce que OUI, Levi arrive dans ce chapitre !)_ _ **…**_ _l'auteure a fait en sorte que ça se sache dans l'écriture anglaise, mais moi je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire donc…imaginez n_n_

 _Punk-rock Canadian!Levi…*tombe dans les pommes*_

 _Beaucoup de notes du traducteur (ndt) dans ce chap, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas gâché la lecture x)_

 _Surnoms:_

 _Horse-face: tête de cheval_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

 **Six: Rêves et baisers**

Nos lèvres bougeaient en rythme avec ses mouvements de hanches. Mes doigts parcouraient son dos, mes ongles y laissant d'apparentes marques rouges. De lourds gémissements m'échappaient tandis que Marco heurtait une certaine boule de nerfs au fond de moi presque à chaque coup. Ses lèvres humides se séparèrent des miennes, simplement pour venir se poser dans mon cou afin de le parsemer de baisers. Mon esprit était embrumé, rien au monde n'importait à part Marco. Je haletai tandis qu'il reprit ses mouvements de hanches. Je le tirais vers moi afin que nos torses se touchent. Quelques seconds passèrent avant que je n'entende une incessante alarme sonner non loin de ma tête. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur…un plafond blanc ébréché…pas Marco. Je mordis ma lèvre et fronçai mes sourcils. Pas encore. Pas encore ce rêve !

Comprenez-moi bien, un rêve ou je suis en train de me faire enculer par mon petit-ami sur mon matelas n'est pas un mauvais rêve. En fait, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Le seul problème est le sentiment que j'ai après. Je me sens toujours coupable de rêver de Marco de cette manière, sans mentionner ce que ces rêves impliquent au réveil. Je me sentais comme un putain d'adolescent qui ne peut pas contrôler ses besoins et je détestais ça. Je voulais juste attendre jusqu'à ce que Marco soit prêt et Dieu seul savait quand ça serait.

Soupirant lourdement, je rejetai mes couvertures en avant et commençai mes activités matinales. Aller à la salle de bains, me doucher, essayer de ne pas penser à Marco pendant ce temps, sortir, laver mes dents, tenter de mettre mes lentilles (elles ne se mettaient pas correctement dans mes yeux ce matin-là), et enfin m'habiller en dansant sur du Daft Punk. Après que tout soit fini, je me tins devant le grand miroir et me regardai. Je portais un jean skinny (oui, j'ai réalisé que c'était l'été et je les portais donc très souvent), et un t-shirt avec écrit Justice League dessus. J'ébouriffai légèrement mes cheveux et souris. _'T'as de la gueule'_ , pensai-je, gloussant.

"Tu d'vrais peut-être aller au boulot. T'veux pas arriver en retard, pas vrai ?" dis-je à mon reflet. Je ne discute pas souvent avec moi-même, je vous jure. C'est juste que parfois je suis la seule personne à qui parler, je sais que vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je partis pour le café, choisissant de manger quand je serai là-bas. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, je remarquai Jeager (qui en fait remplaçait toujours Annie; je suis presque sûr qu'elle faisait semblant d'être malade pour avoir une semaine de congés ou qu'elle avait juste démissionné) qui parlait à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. L'homme était plutôt petit, avec une coupe de cheveux noirs dont la partie inférieure était rasée. Il portait une sorte de veste de rockeur et un pantalon noir qui lui arrivait au milieu du tibia. Quand Eren me remarqua enfin au-dessus de la tête du petit homme _(ndt: ça fait un peu lutin, désolée -.- )_ devant lui, je levai un sourcil. Il sourit gaiement et me fit signe d'approcher.

"Horse-face, puisque j'ai rencontré Marco l'autre jour j'ai pensé que tu devais aussi rencontrer mon petit-ami. Jean, voici Levi," Eren fit de stupides gestes avec ses mains. "Levi, voici Jean." Il fit les mêmes mouvements dans l'autre direction. Levi me regarda avec des yeux gris-ardoise légèrement soulignés d'un trait de khôl. Maintenant que j'étais proche de lui je pouvais observer plus attentivement ses traits et détails, comme ses boucles d'oreilles, tatouages et morsures de serpents. _(ndt: wtf ?)_

"Enchanté. T'es un ami de ce petit con, pas vrai ?" dit Levi avec son accent Canadien. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais c'était en fait plutôt adorable.

"De même…je suis uhmm…une connaissance d'Eren."

"Ouch Jean, ingrat. Je pensais que je représentais plus pour toi," se moqua Eren sarcastiquement, posant une main sur son cœur en fronçant les sourcils.

"On utilise mon vocabulaire maintenant, Eren ?" Levi redirigea son attention vers son petit-ami en levant un de ses sourcils percés.

"Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?" Eren lui sourit, "tu trouves ça totalement sexy, non ?"

"Je ne dirai rien." Levi attrapa Eren par le col et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Au moment où la langue du plus grand commença à caresser les morsures de serpent de l'autre, je partis en cuisine. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Marco.

 **Baby, Eren et son petit-ami n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, S'IL TE PLAIT, viens au café. Je veux embrasser quelqu'un de sexy aussiiiiiiiiii! –Jean**

Quelques secondes plus tard Marco répondit, **Je suis déjà en chemin, mais si tu me demandes de t'embrasser faisons-le au moins en privé. –MB**

 **Ben, y'a personne au café à part Eren et Levi et je suis à peu près certain qu'ils sont déjà bien occupés. La cuisine est libre, par contre. –Jean**

Il ne répondit pas, j'étais donc seul avec mes propres pensées jusqu'à ce que j'entende les cloches accrochées à la porte tinter. "Marco ?" criai-je depuis la cuisine. Ma réponse fut le bruit de chaussures grincer et la porte s'ouvrir. "Il est là, mon ange, mon roi !" _(ndt: tuez-mooooooi)_ Je me redressai et pour une fois m'approchai de lui au lieu d'étendre mes bras vers lui. Il sourit en me tendant son téléphone. **Combien de temps ça fait depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? Six heures ? Et tu te jettes pratiquement sur moi.**

Je mordis ma lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, "Je ne peux pas être excité de voir ma moitié ?"

 **Bien sûr que tu peux. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais aussi excité. Je ne me plains pas, cependant.**

Je haussai les épaules et embrassai le haut de sa tête. "Je le suis, tout simplement." murmurai-je silencieusement, plus pour moi que pour lui. "N'es-tu pas excité de me voir ?" Je lui fis des yeux de chien battu tandis que j'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble et le 'plongeai' en avant comme le font les danseurs romantiques. Ma main qui n'était pas entrelacée avec la sienne servait de support pour son dos. Souriant, il entoura mon cou de son bras libre et me tira vers lui en un baiser qui me fit presque basculer en avant. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Une vague de courage m'envahit et je passai rapidement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure; il comprit ce que j'essayais de faire et ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche, juste assez pour que ma langue puisse s'y glisser. S'il vous plaît, que personne n'interrompe ce moment !

"Doux Jésus, ne faites pas ça dans la cuisine !" Putain de Levi! Quel connard avec ses tatouages et son accent. Je me séparai de Marco et le relevai.

"Que gagnes-tu à embrasser Eren, alors ?" Mes lèvres s'affinèrent en une ligne droite et je le regardai avec le regard le plus intense que je pouvais tandis que je sentais mes joues rougir lentement.

"On ne s'embrassait pas dans une putain de cuisine; on prépare des plats là-dedans. Plats que les gens mangent. Prenez une chambre…au moins c'est pas la cuisine. Et il semble que tu vas devoir servir une tonne de clients pour compenser."

Je grognai bruyamment, "J'y vais dans une seconde." Je me tournai vers Marco, "et si on continuait ça chez moi ce soir ?"

Marco sourit et écrivit, **Vais-je t'y trouver sans pantalon ?**

"Si c'est ce que tu veux…" Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et regardai mes pieds maladroitement.

 **Tu veux pas ?**

"Ben," je ravalai difficilement une boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, "si tu veux le faire alors je suis d'accord…"

 **Sois honnête Jean, si tu penses à quelque chose dis-moi.**

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'été ?"

 **Tu veux attendre aussi longtemps ?**

"Kirstein, j'ai besoin d'aide ici !" cria Eren en direction de la cuisine.

"Donne-moi une putain de seconde, Jeager." lui criai-je en retour avant de rediriger mon attention vers Marco. "Je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps…mais je veux rendre notre première fois en tant que couple spéciale…tu comprends ?" déclarai-je, ma voix se faisant de plus en plus basse.

 **Jean, si c'est ce que tu veux alors je suis d'accord avec la fin de l'été. Maintenant va travailler, flemmard.**

"Je suis pas un flemmard !" raillai-je, lui souriant avant de m'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me retournai légèrement et lui fis un clin d'œil, "on se voit à la fin de l'été, alors."

Il roula des yeux, sourit et me poussa hors de la cuisine.

Et juste comme ça c'était décidé. Marco, moi et mon lit à la fin de l'été. Quelque chose de spécial. Étais-je nerveux ? Putain ouais! Étais-je excité, cependant ? Putain ouais! Étais-je prêt ? Ben, y'avait qu'à attendre et voir, huh ?

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

 _Récemment, l'auteure a sorti le chapitre 25 et c'est, je crois, le chapitre que j'ai préféré dans toute la fanfic jusqu'à présent. Bon…j'espère que d'ici là vous n'aurez pas perdu foi en moi. Je suis sûre que non._

 _Je vous aime!_

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE EST, A MA PLUS GRANDE JOIE ET SOUS VOS REGARDS EHABIS, BASÉ SUR LE SEXE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES. DONC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS NE LISEZ PAS.**_

 _Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture du chapitre…dont je vous ai spoilé le contenu XD_

 _En même temps vu le titre y'a pas tellement de suspense XD_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

 _Note de la traductrice : Bonjour tout le moooonde. Je suis la nouvelle traductrice de cette fiction. L'auteur et la précédente traductrice (keur sur toi 3) m'ont laissé reprendre ce travail. Etant moi-même une fan de cette fic j'aurais été frustrée de ne pas avoir la suite, j'ai donc choisi de la traduire pour vous également. Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement mais sachez que je ne suis pas un robot 8D. Ceci est le premier chapitre que je traduis et tous les autres sont le travail de I am your Absolute Princess (merciii w ). Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_

 **Sept : La première fois**

Trente-et-un août. Le dernier jour du mois d'août. Le dernier jour de l'été, enfin pas vraiment…théoriquement, l'été termine vers le 22 octobre, mais la fin août signifie habituellement la rentrée, ou que les gens doivent retourner travailler Marco et moi devions retourner à l'université le 3 septembre, alors c'était la fin de l'été pour nous. Mais bref, le dernier jour de ce huitième mois était le jour que nous avions choisi pour faire l'amour pour la première fois en tant que couple. Oui, nous avions vraiment choisi un jour pour le faire… Oh, vous pensiez que j'étais puceau, mais regardez-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Eren et moi avions l'habitude de baiser comme des lapins, mais le truc avec Marco était que j'avais pas envie de tout faire foirer en faisant l'amour trop tôt et…je sais même pas comment l'expliquer, à chaque fois que j'y pense je deviens juste anxieux et...c'est difficile à expliquer, mais j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Okay, okay, assez de moi en train de blablater sur combien je suis nerveux, continuons.

Trente-et-un août, huit heures du soir, café fermé, tables et plats nettoyés, chaises rangées. Toutes les corvées avaient été faites. Marco était assis jambes croisées sur le comptoir, me regardant attentivement. Je lui offris ma main et souris malgré ma nervosité. Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut en une adorable expression il prit ma main et sauta doucement à terre. Je fermai le petit restaurant avant que lui et moi ne rentrions chez moi.

Si je vous disais que je n'essayais pas de retarder le moment où nous serions chez moi, je serai en train de vous mentir. Je n'arrêtais pas de pointer le ciel et de montrer des constellations à Marco, où regardai la vitrine d'un magasin. Chaque putain de plante sur le sol semblait intéressante et digne d'être montrée du doigt. Marco rit et secoua la tête à chaque fois que je fis cela. Je savais qu'il savait que j'étais nerveux et que je nous retardai volontairement mais ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Après tout, nous avions toute la nuit. Quand on arriva à mon immeuble et arriva devant mon appartement, je m'agitais tellement que Marco dû prendre ma clé et la mettre dans la serrure à ma place. En entrant, il me lança un doux regard et m'embrassa sur le front. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il me passa son téléphone. **Tu es aussi nerveux que moi, pas vrai ?**

« Bon sang Marco, tu n'as même pas idée, » soufflai-je silencieusement nos regards se croisèrent et cela termina en petits rires. Après cela, une sorte de tension apparut, ce qui nous amena à faire de petits toussotements et de drôles de gestes. Marco leva un sourcil en me regardant mais avança tout de même dans la pièce. Je plaçai ma main sur son épaule, ce à quoi il réagit en tournant sa tête sur le côté, juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je souris, « Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te faire marcher ? » Je pliai mes genoux et le pris doucement dans mes bras comme une princesse. Il gigota frénétiquement, ses jambes se balançant et son bras fin enroulé autour de mon cou. Je gloussai et embrassai délicatement sa joue. On marcha lentement jusqu'à ma chambre tout en partageant de longs baisers. On parvint enfin au couloir, ce que je n'avais bien sûr pas remarqué avant de foncer droit dans un mur. Après cela, Marco n'avait cessé de s'excuser. Je décidai pour finir de le mener à notre destination sans me prendre de mur à nouveau.

On tomba ensemble sur mon lit, les doux draps blancs nous recouvrant légèrement. Toutes mes inquiétudes précédentes avaient maintenant disparu, même si je ressentais toujours une lointaine anxiété au fond du mon être cependant mes lèvres connectées à celles de Marco me permirent facilement d'oublier cela.

Négligemment mais rythmiquement, on partagea des baisers passionnés. Je mordis sa lèvres inférieure, taquin. Nous avions visiblement déjà fait cela auparavant, nous savions donc ce que nous faisons.

« Bon sang Marco, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, « comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi bon à ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas puisque ma question était de toute façon rhétorique. Un long silence suivit après cela, à part le bruit de deux bouches claquant l'une contre l'autre, ou d'un gémissement ou deux.

On se sépara pour trouver de l'air seulement parce que c'était devenu nécessaire et uniquement pendant quelques secondes. Je jouai gentiment avec le col de son t-shirt, le soulevant légèrement. Marco compris que je voulais qu'il l'enlève puisqu'il détacha ses lèvres rouges et gonflées des miennes, inspirant lourdement. De mes deux mains je retirai le vêtement. Mon souffle devint saccadé à la vue de son torse, sa peau couverte de taches de rousseur et un peu mate. Trop parfait. Ugh.

Il me sourit gentiment tandis que nous fermions les yeux. Le fixant intensément, je commençai à embrasser son ventre. La plupart de mes baisers étaient imprécis, places aléatoirement autour de son torse. Sa respiration se stoppa deux fois, quand je pinçai doucement sa hanche et sa clavicule. Dès lors, je déplaçai lentement ma bouche vers son cou, mordillant doucement quelques endroits que je supposais sensibles.

Je suis honnête avec vous quand je dis que ce cou me donnait la chair de poule, pendant le sexe ou non, je ne veux pas que le mien soit touché. Qu'importe qui le touchait, je me sens toujours comme si Satan lui-même me violait. On m'a dit que les baisers dans le cou sont agréables, je veux dire Marco semblait être en transe avec son cou noyé de baisers, je refusais juste de voir cet appel.

A partir de là je ne portais plus beaucoup d'attention au cou de Marco, un suçon qui devenait plus sombre sur le moment était assez pour cette fois. J'enlevais finalement ma propre chemise. Marco ne m'avait pas encore vu sans chemise pour l'instant, croyez-le ou non. Ses pupilles déjà dilatées augmentèrent encore quand ses yeux scrutèrent le haut de mon corps. Sa bouche rose était formée en un parfait 'O'.

Ses doigts effilés étaient serrés par ses poings puis se desserrèrent une particularité qu'avait Marco que j'avais remarqué il y a un moment qui signifiait qu'il était littéralement impatient de peindre ou de dessiner quelque chose, dans ce cas c'était moi.

« C'est impressionnant à regarder, huh ? » plaisantais-je, sentant déjà le rougissement se répandre de mes joues à mon cou. Il hocha la tête, sa langue passant lentement sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps une ou deux fois encore comme si il était en train d'essayer de tout mémoriser.

Je toussais un peu, réalisant tout juste à quel point j'étais dur. Marco attira mon regard pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois ce soir, ses yeux déviant vers mon entre-jambe puis ensuite revenant. Comme nous ne pouvions communiquer en utilisant des mots, nous avions en quelque sorte appris à parler en utilisant nos yeux. « Puis-je retirer ton pantalon ? » était ma meilleure connaissance de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Je léchais mes lèvres et acquiesçais. « Oui ». La seule réponse que je pouvais formuler, juste un mot, yeah.

Le rougissement que j'avais mentionné qui était autour de mon cou plus tôt, était maintenant probablement jusqu'au bout de mes orteils.

Le bouton de mon jean sauta facilement, la fermeture aurait pu se défaire aussi facilement si Marco (étant l'allumeur qu'il était) n'avait pas choisi de la descendre avec ses dents. Il me sourit après que ma braguette soit descendue.

Il prit son temps à partir de là, descendant mon pantalon de mes hanches et l'enlevant de mes jambes. J'étais maintenant seulement vêtu de mon boxer qui était, à ma plus grande horreur, celui où il y avait marqué "Kiss my ass" en grosses lettres partout dessus. De tous les sous-vêtements que j'aurais pu porter aujourd'hui, j'avais choisi celui-ci… fuck my life. Marco fit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un hennissement après l'avoir lu.

« Va te faire voir. » sifflais-je, souriant malgré moi.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre pendant un moment, les sourires étaient apparents sur nos deux visages. Je pense honnêtement que nous avions oublié où est-ce que nous étions pour un moment ou deux. Marco secoua sa tête et gloussa silencieusement. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient sous la ceinture de mon boxer « kiss my ass ».

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux remplis de préoccupation. J'hochais la tête « il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant baby ». Avec mes mots frais dans son esprit il baissa mon boxer.

Je pris une grande inspiration tandis que l'air frais de mon appartement frappa la longueur totale de mon érection. Les yeux emplis de luxure de Marco s'enivraient de la vue alors qu'il inspira aussi, pour une raison complétement différente cependant. Il mordit ses lèvres, bougeant sa main dominante légèrement tremblante vers moi. Il l'enroula autour de mon sexe fermement et fit quelques mouvements de pompe rapides. J'haletais bruyamment, le pressant de continuer.

"Jesus Christ Marco, personne ne m'avait dit que mon bel ange était aussi un dieu du sexe".

Il haussa un sourcil à cela, mais sourit néanmoins. Sa main s'était arrêtée quand je parlais, j'étais donc en train d'attendre qu'il revienne à cette friction dont j'avais, à ce point, putain de besoin. J'ouvris ma bouche pour demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté, mais ma question mourut dans ma gorge et fut remplacée par un gémissement aigu tandis qu'il faisait quelque que je ne m'attendais pas qu'il fasse.

Il me suçait, ses lèvres parfaites enroulées autour de ma dure érection, sa tête montant et descendant. Mon esprit devint brumeux et (juste comme dans mes rêves pervers) la seule chose dans ce monde qui m'importait était Marco Bodt.

« Putain Marco ! » haletais-je, accrochant mes doigts dans ses mèches brun corbeau. Il ouvrit ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde pour me regarder, quelques instants après ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau et il continua à me prendre dans sa bouche. Sa langue frottant mon gland et ma longueur. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour lui de prendre mon sexe entier dans sa bouche, faisant doucement caresser son nez contre mes poils. S'il y avait un titre tel que « Le Roi des Fellations » Marco l'avait, sans se poser de questions.

Il me fit une gorge-profonde pendant un moment, frottant ses dents sur ma chair sensible à chaque fois.

Quand, et seulement quand mon sexe commença à laisser échapper des gouttes de pré-sperme, Marco se retira de moi avec un lourd bruit de succion. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de salive, tout comme mon érection. Nos joues étaient saupoudrées d'un rouge écarlate.

« Lubrifiant et préservatif… » Je jetais ma tête en direction de ma table de nuit. Il grimpa sur moi, ouvrit le tiroir du haut et sortit ce dont il avait besoin.

J'avais acheté ce dont nous avions besoin pour nos activités au lit la semaine dernière. Vous voyez, Eren était habillement le gars qui achetait ce genre de choses, mais c'était pratiquement la première fois que j'achetais des préservatifs et d'autres trucs. C'était plus qu'embarrassant ! Et cela n'aidait pas que la caissière du magasin soit une dame âgée qui m'a souhaité bonne chance avec ma petite amie et dit que la protection était toujours une bonne idée. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais faire mes courses là-bas de toute ma vie.

Comme je ne me souvenais pas tellement de ça, Marco avait lubrifié ses doigts pour la préparation et sans plus d'avertissement il commença avec le premier doigt. Je râlais parce que je n'étais pas prêt et sifflais peu de temps après en raison d'un certain inconfort. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour m'habituer à la sensation et à commencer à apprécier ce seul doigt.

Le second fut ajouté juste après et le mouvement de ciseaux commença. Je couvris mes yeux avec mon avant-bras et laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Le dernier doigt fut rajouté à l'ensemble peu de temps après. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié la préparation. J'ai réalisé que c'était nécessaire, je n'avais juste jamais rien trouvé d'extraordinaire à propos de ça. La préparation était toujours précipitée quand j'étais avec Eren, Marco au contraire prenait son temps. Faisant attention pour être sûr que rien ne ferait mal.

Il retira ses doigts, me picorant prudemment les lèvres pendant qu'il commençait à lentement enlever son pantalon. Je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive en voyant son sexe. Il était putain de gros. Je clignai rapidement des yeux, mordant ma lèvre incapable de détourner les yeux de mon partenaire. Marco mordit aussi sa lèvre, et déroula un préservatif sur sa longueur.

Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Après avoir lubrifié son pénis, il me regarda. Ses yeux brillaient de préoccupation. "Es-tu prêt à ça?".

Je déglutis et hochais la tête. Marco me donna un sourire rassurant et se positionna à mon entrée. Lentement, il commença à se pousser à l'intérieur. J'haletais et plissais mon front. Il arrêta quand il fut environ à mi-chemin, nos regards se croisèrent. Je léchais mes lèvres, « juste… attends », murmurais-je. Il prit un moment, attendant que je m'habitue. Je me forçais à me calmer. Quand je me sentis finalement prêt, j'acquiesçais.

« O-okay… continue » gémis-je légèrement. Il continua à pousser, jusqu'à ce que je sois complétement rempli.

Il commença à se retirer, avant de faire claquer ses hanches. Je gémis, mes mains volèrent pour s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Marco adopta un rythme régulier qui me fit crier son nom. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un certain paquet de nerfs profondément en moi.

« Jésus, Marco ! » criais-je à une octave que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir atteindre. « Ici, juste là. Oh mon dieu, putain oui ! ». Je balbutiais sur à quel point il était parfait et combien je l'aimais, mes mots jaillissaient comme une fontaine pendant qu'il poussait impitoyablement en moi, heurtant ma prostate tous les quatre ou cinq coups.

Toutes les pensées à propos d'être nerveux avaient disparu de mon esprit il y a fort longtemps. Marco était tout ce qui importait à l'heure actuelle. Ses poussées étaient profondes et l'angle parfait, atteignant toujours les bons endroits aux bons moments.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après cela pour que je vienne. Avec les lèvres de Marco pressées contre les miennes, je gémis son nom et jouis. Il dura plus longtemps que moi et continuait à donner à me pénétrer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne et laisse échapper un petit cri étranglé.

Nous nous allongions, haletant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enlève, retirant le préservatif, le noue et le jette dans la poubelle. Je tâtonnais autour jusqu'à ce que je trouve un drap pour nous couvrir tous les deux.

« C'était génial. » murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il me sourit, ôtant son téléphone de son pantalon qui avait été jeté sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie. « **Je suis content que tu aies aimé Jean, moi aussi.** ».

Je lui souris en retour, m'étirant légèrement. « Tu es prêt pour un autre round ? » plaisantais-je.

 **« Je le suis si tu l'es** ».

« Sérieusement ? » questionnais-je. Il acquiesca.

Quelques rounds et positions variées plus tard, lui et moi étions allongés sur mon lit, complétement crevés.

« Bonne nuit » murmurais-je dans ses cheveux humides avant que nous nous endormions. Marco était recroquevillé sur mon torse, mes bras noués autour de lui en protection. Une très bonne nuit en effet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir /o/. je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis, mais j'ai l'immense honneur que je suis lauréate du bac 2015 avec la mention Bien *^*.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Akana-sama: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la première sur cette publication ! Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes _.

Une-fan-de-la-liturature : Hiii ! I guess you're english, right ? You're so brave to try reading it in French, I hope you'll also like this new chapter 3 Thanks for your review! It means a lot.

Aelyanna : Coucouuu, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement je trouve aussi que l'histoire est géniale, l'auteur a un talent de fouu ! Ta review m'a motivée à traduire le chapitre 8 ce soir donc… le voici ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

 **Eight: A Lazy Day**

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que je déteste les matins, enfin pas vraiment, laissez-moi le reformuler, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que je déteste me réveiller. Juste le fait de se réveiller, pas ce qui suit.

Je déteste la merde durcie et putain de floue qui se forme dans mes yeux durant la nuit et je ne peux pas supporter le bruit de mon réveil de l'enfer me réveillant.

Pour faire court, sortir de mon lit me saoule, et j'ai besoin d'une douche et d'une putain de charge de caféine dans mon système avant même que je ne puisse commencer à penser que me réveiller (habituellement pour aller au travail) valait le coup. En fait l'argument que je tente de faire valoir ici est que quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps je ne suis pas une personne du matin. Sérieusement, je suis un putain d'étudiant, vous pensez honnêtement que je vais sortir du lit comme Cendrillon ? Sûrement pas.

En cette matinée du premier Septembre, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai sauté du lit à l'aube et fait un petit déjeuner à mon copain, mais je vous ai dit que je faisais une chose spéciale appelée « paresser ».

Marco était celui qui me réveillait, et il a pratiquement dû me pousser hors du lit pour le faire. J'étais totalement épuisé de la veille se la prendre dans le cul quatre fois est fatiguant, okay ?

Depuis ma masse de draps sur le sol, je louchais vers lui et essayais d'ignorer la douleur dans mon cul. Il était couché sur son ventre, ses pieds en l'air derrière lui et sa tête reposant sur sa main. Involontairement mes yeux parcouraient sa peau en des motifs aléatoires, utilisant ses tâches de rousseurs comme guides. Quand il remarqua à quel point je fixais son corps dévêtu, je pouvais littéralement sentir mon visage jusqu'à mon cou tourner en une vive teinte de rose.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je détournais rapidement mon regard de lui vers les draps dans lesquels j'étais encore empêtré, que je triturais distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone familier me soit tendu.

 **Bienvenu dans le monde éveillé la belle au bois dormant. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux venir sur le lit avec moi comme un grand garçon et tu pourras me fixer autant que tu le souhaites, tu auras une meilleure vue et je pense que, qui sait, je pourrais te laisser me toucher…**

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te foutre de moi à propos de la dernière partie."

 **Oh je ne voudrais pas être un menteur, Jean.**

"Tu ferais bien de ne pas être un menteur," dis-je, me tirant vers le lit. Assez curieusement je ne grimaçais pas si fort en m'asseyant, ou du moins je ne pensais pas que c'était si fort.

 **Tu as un petit peu mal là, hein ?** **Désolé.**

"Ne t'excuse pas," je me remuais jusqu'à ce que je trouve une position qui soit quelque peu confortable, « ça en valait totalement la peine. »

 **Quoi que tu dises.** **Hey Jean, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ta douche par hasard ?**

Je rigolais légèrement, "Marco, numéro un : tu es mon petit-ami ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas à demander pour utiliser ma douche. Numéro deux : je croyais que j'étais autorisé à te toucher, comment puis-je faire ça à moins que tu ne sois ici dans le lit avec moi ? Numéro trois… Je n'ai en fait pas de troisième point à faire, mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Il renifla à ma stupidité et écrivit : **Sexe sous la douche ? C'est plutôt un bon compromis.**

J'étirais mes muscles douloureux et pris un moment pour réfléchir, "coquin, pourquoi pas? »

Sur ce je me levais et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain par le couloir, boitant. Marco se leva et s'étira, il laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir de contentement, ma mâchoire se décrocha jusqu'au sol alors qu'il faisait cela, parce que j'avais une parfaite vue de son cul. Embarrassé, je toussais tandis que mon visage rougissait.

« J'adore la vue, » remarquais-je, m'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Marco tendit son cou pour me regarder, un sourire apparent sur son visage. Je souris aussi, en le regardant de haut en bas une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de me déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bains. Dès que l'eau chaude coulait je rentrais dans la douche. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"Content que tu aies finalement décidé de me rejoindre," murmurais-je, enroulant mes bras autour de lui. J'embrassais tendrement son front, je dû me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir. Je passais mes mains lentement, montant et descendant ses côté, sa peau était incroyablement douce. C'était le genre de douceur qui rendait tout le monde plus que jaloux. Il sourit, plaçant ses mains sur les miennes et les yeux dans les yeux avec amour. Je haussais un sourcil d'étonnement alors qu'il guidait lentement mes mains vers le bas en direction de ses hanches proéminentes.

"Oh..." respirais-je doucement. Lentement, je me laissai tomber à genoux et levai les yeux vers lui à travers mes paupières semi-closes. Sa respiration était haletante.

"C'est ce que tu suggérais, n'est-ce pas?" Il hocha vivement et je lui fis un sourire en coin. Je pompais lentement sa longueur plusieurs fois. Malgré l'eau chaude coulant sur nous deux, il frissonna. Je le caressais jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à durcir avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je tenais ses hanches alors que je commençais à bouger ma tête. Marco laissait les plus adorables bruits franchir silencieusement ses lèvres. Je reculai légèrement et pris un moment pour accorder de l'attention à sa tête. Je le mordillais un peu, ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment. Je souris du mieux que je pouvais avec son érection emplissant ma bouche et continuais à le sucer.

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je me retire de Marco et hurle. « Oh Mother Fucker, c'est putain de froid ! Merde!". L'eau chaude était épuisée… La putain d'eau chaude s'était déversée sur nous. Tatonnant, je bougeais pour fermer le robinet.

"Nous sommes à cours d'eau chaude" Je m'assis sur le sol de la douche pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Je me frappais et continuai de rire, "A qui cela pourrait-il arriver à part nous ? » Marco riait à ce point aussi.

"Allons nous sécher et après nous pouvons finir." Je baissai les yeux vers sa queue. Il acquiesça et ce fut exactement ce que nous avons fait.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de la précédente traductrice _.

 _Akana-sama : Merci pour tes félicitations du bac et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la fiction C: . Tu as de la chance d'être en Ecosse, j'aimerais bien y aller ;_;. Tu y restes combien de temps ? Et qu'importe si les gens te prennent pour une folle, c'est pour une bonne cause 8D. Sankiou pour les encouragements et enjoy this chapter !_

Neuf : Université

Tout doit éventuellement finir, c'est juste la manière dont nos vies vont... - attends, ça sonne trop sentimental pour ce dont je vais parler maintenant. Je suis en train de parler des vacances d'été finissant et le retour dans le "monde réel", ce qui, je pense, est un peu émotionnel pour certaines personnes.

Je ne suis définitivement pas une de ces personnes, j'adore l'université, avoir toutes ces responsabilités reposant sur mes épaules et écrire des papiers, oh j'adore écrire des papiers. Ugh. J'espère vraiment que mon sarcasme était évident ici parce la vérité est que je ne supporte pas de rédiger des papiers ou de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Si ce n'est pas encore clair pour vous je vais le dire clairement, je déteste la fac.

A ce stade, vous pouvez probablement supposer que quand je voyais mes derniers jours d'été glisser entre le bout de mes doigts, j'étais moins qu'impressionné.  
Mes journées au café touchaient à leur fin puisque je sentais que j'avais économisé assez pour le moment. Je passais également tous les instants possibles avec Marco. J'ai réalisé pendant mes deux mois avec lui qu'il était en fait mon premier véritable meilleur ami. Bien sûr, j'avais eu des amis amant, c'est juste qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être à égalité avec Marco, j'ai directement accroché avec lui. Je pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi et vice versa. Nous avons confiance en l'un et l'autre. Tout ce qui semblait important dans n'importe quelle sorte de relation, nous semblions l'avoir.

Ca ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé jusqu'au 6 septembre que retourner à l'université signifiait passer moins de temps avec Marco. Je veux dire, j'aurais dû le savoir vu qu'il est dans le programme d'Art de la fac de Trost et que soixante-quinze pourcent de mes cours étaient des langues et de l'anglais, aussi nous sommes étudiants ce qui signifie des masses de devoirs presque tous les soirs. Je commençais en fait à être un peu effrayé que Marco et moi ne commencions à ne nous voir que très peu.

De toute façon, le 6 Septembre je me suis tiré encore somnolent de mon lit, je fis de mon mieux pour refouler toutes ces pensées. J'ai fini par échouer de manière spectaculaire parce que j'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à penser au fait de ne pas voir Marco.

A un certain moment je me suis sorti de mes pensées en promettant de toujours manger un repas avec lui. Je détestais être anxieux et effrayé de choses qui pourraient ne jamais arriver mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, moi Jean Kirschtein est un peureux quand on vient à mon copain et je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Lentement avec le café en main je me préparais pour l'école, prenant quelques stylos et mon sac en bandoulière avant de me diriger vers la porte. Marco et moi avions parlé des cours que nous prenions et quand nous les avions. Je m'assurais qu'il ne serait pas seul dans un des cours et qu'il avait un moyen efficace de communiquer avec ses professeurs et des trucs du genre ( je ne suis vraiment pas un petit-ami protecteur, de quoi parlez-vous ?).

Tandis que je marchais, je tentais ma chance et envoyais un message à Marco qui disait quelque chose du genre :

 **Je me dirige vers l'école. J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ! Rendez-vous au déjeuner ?**

Je marchais allégrement vers ma destination et le fit en un rien de temps. L'université de Business et d'Arts de Trost (l'université de Trost pour faire court) était une collection de larges bâtiments en briques rouges qui se trouvaient à environ dix-sept minutes de mon immeuble.  
L'université en elle-même était relativement nouvelle, même si certains des bâtiments étaient un peu désuets; par exemple le bâtiment des sciences avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs.  
Prenant une gorgée de mon café j'entrais dans une des larges constructions, mes yeux balayèrent le couloir de portes devant moi. Je cherchais la salle 205, la salle de Français. 205... 205...205... la voilà ! J'entrais par la porte ouverte et considérais les sièges libres, étonnamment il y en avait un grand nombre de laissés.

"Jean!" Je tournais la tête aux alentours pour voir qui m'appelait. Il se trouvait que c'était Sasha Braus. Sasha était d'une taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtain auburn qu'elle gardait attachés en une queue de cheval, elle était l'être le plus affamé sur cette planète et avait toujours de la place pour manger quelque chose. Je connaissais Sasha depuis que j'avais rencontré Ymir, ce qui était il y a longtemps maintenant.

"Sasha!" j'étendais mes bras, "comment va ma reine des kitten cuddles?" (NDT : littéralement c'est des câlins de chaton mais en français ça sonne bizarre...)

Elle sourit avec éclat et me prit dans ses bras avec un de ses câlins spécial broyage des os.  
"Je vais super bien!" Elle me lâcha et commença à parler avec ses mains alors qu'elle commençait à me donner un court résumé de son été, "comment va mon Jean roi de tout ?" ajouta-t-elle spontanément.

"Je vais bien en fin de compte". Répondis-je honnêtement.

"Tu vas bien ou bon à rien ?" Sasha plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt vers moi.

"Désolé, ce que je voulais dire est que je vais bien, tout bien considéré."

"C'est mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment toute cette histoire d'été a été pour toi ?"

"C'était assez bien en fait. J'ai en quelque sorte... rencontré quelqu'un."

Les yeux de Sasha s'écarquillèrent, comme ils le faisaient quand je lui disais des choses comme ça au lycée, "Jean Kirschtein, dis-moi tout. Tu l'as déjà dit à Ymir ? Et à Connie ? Et Armin ? Est-ce que Rei et Bert savent ? Oooh god... Eren le sait ?"

"Détends-toi Sash. Ymir sait, elle était la première. Eren le sait aussi, en fait il l'a bien pris. Aucun des autres ne sait, j'ai rarement été en contact avec eux cet été." rigolais-je légèrement. Ymir et Sasha étaient toujours dans les premières personnes à découvrir les trucs comme les relations et les coups de coeur dans ma vie. Au lycée je pensais qu'elles étaient les seules personnes qui me supporteraient et auxquelles je faisais confiance avec ce genre d'information et avec les années c'était devenu une sorte de tradition de leur dire.

"Donc tu vas me dire à propos de cet homme mystérieux ou non?" Sasha tapa du pied sur le sol et croisa ses bras.

"Si tu me laisses prendre un siège je te dirais tout sur lui." commençais-je en me rapprochant d'un endroit où me poser.

"Bien, qu'importe." Sasha prit sa place et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Comme toujours, elle écouta attentivement pendant que je lui racontais tout. Quand j'eu fini de parler, je jure devant dieu qu'elle souriait autant que le chat du Cheshire. (NDT : le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles).  
"Il semble parfait, Jean ! Je peux le rencontrer ?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Pourquoi pas,"

"Merveilleux!" Elle leva ses mains et sourit encore plus.  
Sasha et moi parlâmes pendant encore quinze minutes avant que notre leçon ne commence. Elle et moi avons passé la majeure partie du temps à se passer des petits mots, et étonnamment sans se faire attraper. A la fin du cours, Sasha me murmura "Nous aurions probablement dû écouter au moins un peu."

"Yeah, on aurait dû. Qu'importe, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant." haussais-je.

"Que quelqu'un appelle le docteur, j'ai besoin de son T.A.R.D.I.S pour que je puisse passer mes examens plus tard cette année!" Elle jeta ses bras et je ris, la tirant hors de la classe avec moi, " venez seigneur du temps, qu'avons-nous ensuite ?"

"Mon prochain cours est après le repas donc je vais sortir avec Connie. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Je dois aller en cours d'Histoire ancienne dans huit minutes."

"Je crois qu'Armin et Bert ont mentionné quelque à propos d'un cours d'histoire ancienne à un moment." Sasha sourit, me fit signe et tourna les talons, "on se voit au repas?"

"A plus, kitten queen." lui fis-je signe avant de reprendre mon chemin vers mon cours suivant.

Avant que je ne vous parle d'Histoire ancienne je pense que je devrais probablement vous parler de mon groupe d'amis bizarre. Premièrement il y a Sasha et Ymir mais j'en ai déjà assez parlé. Sasha a un petit-ami nommé Connie, c'est un gars plus petit avec le crâne rasé. Ymir a aussi une copine nommée Christa que j'ai mentionné avant. Ensuite il y a Eren, vous savez déjà tout à propos de lui aussi. Eren a deux meilleurs amis appellés Armin et Mikasa qui traînent avec nous pas mal de temps. Armin est un type blond plus petit qui peut être trouvé en train de lire la majorité du temps, il n'en a peut-être pas vraiment l'air mais il est sûrement l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Mikasa au contraire est une jeune femme plus grande avec des cheveux corbeau qui vont de paire avec des yeux gris, elle est la soeur adoptive d'Eren et se trouve souvent à ses côtés. Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie sont les derniers ajouts à notre groupe. Reiner est un mec blond vraiment baraqué et parfois un peu effrayant, qui adore embarasser son petit-ami Bertholdt. Bertholdt est incroyablement grand et incroyablement timide mais il est assez sympa. Annie, comme je l'ai dit avant, est très petite, très colérique et est actuellement avec Mikasa.

Voilà vous l'avez, c'est mon groupe d'amis, nous sommes dysfonctionnels, nous sommes bizarres mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça fonctionne. Retour à l'histoire ancienne maintenant :

Alors que j'entrais dans la grande salle de conférence où l'histoire ancienne avait lieu, je vis que Sasha avait raison et qu'Armin et Bertholdt étaient tous deux ici. Armin me fit signe, un sourire apparent sur son visage, "bonjour, Jean!"

"Hey, murmura timidement Bertholdt, baissant la tête comme il le faisait.

" 'jour les gars. Comment vous allez vous deux ?" Je souris gentiment et m'assis à côté d'Armin.

"Je vais bien, merci" me sourit Bertholdt.

"Ca va Jean, et toi ?"

"Ca va." dis-je et Armin acquiesça.

Notre conversation s'arrêta alors que le cours commençait. Je jure que j'en ai écouté environ la moitié avant que Marco ne choisisse finalement de me renvoyer un message.

 _ **Repas dans une heure ?**_  
 **Repas dans une heure.** répondis-je.  
 _ **Bien, repas dans une heure. Pourrais-tu passer me prendre au bâtiment d'art ?**_ __  
 **Je serais là, baby.**

Repas dans une heure. Marco dans une heure. Ugh. Heure. La fac me saoule! Je ne peux pas attendre une heure entière.  
Quarante-cinq minutes, sois attentif au cours... une demi-heure, sois attentif au cours... vingt-cinq minutes, sois attentif au cours... quinze minutes, sois attentif au cours... dix minutes, fuck le cours ! Cinq minutes, oh my god cinq minutes ! Quatre... trois... deux... un! Un... un... un-" Cours terminé."

Je bondis de mon siège, lançais un rapide au revoir à Armin et Bertholdt et me ruais droit vers la porte. Je suis allé jusqu'au bâtiment d'Art en un temps record et trouvais Marco debout à l'extérieur.  
"Tu viens ici souvent, cutie ? demandais-je, croisant mes bras. Marco leva les yeux de son téléphone vers moi, un sourire apparu sur son visage en quelques secondes. Il tapa un message pour moi et me passa son téléphone.  
 _ **Je pourrais venir ici plus souvent si tu veux.**_  
"Non Marco", me plaignis-je puérilement, "je suis supposé être le charmeur."  
 _ **S'il te plaît jean, continue à vivre ce fantasme pour moi.**_ __  
"Tu es un vilain garçon, Marco Bodt."  
 _ **Tu es amoureux de ce "vilain garçon" pourtant.**_  
"Je ne peux pas me battre avec toi à propos de ça," Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. "J'ai besoin de nourriture, allons manger."

Tandis que nous marchions vers la cafétéria du campus je lui racontais ma journée et il fit de même. Il se trouva que Christa était dans le programme d'art aussi alors il avait passé la plupart de la matinée avec elle. Je lui ai dit à quel point Sasha voulait le rencontrer et comment avait été l'histoire ancienne.  
Nous entrions ensemble dans la cafétéria et fûmes accueillis par Connie criant-  
"DESCENDEZ MONSIEUR LE PRESIDENT!"

"Oh fuck." murmurais-je, sortant du chemin à la dernière seconde pour éviter d'être abordé.  
Marco me fixa avec de grands yeux.

"Pas d'esquive Kirschtein ! J'ai presque foncé dans ce mur." Connie me frappa gentiment dans le dos.  
"C'est la faute de qui maintenant ?" Demandais-je.  
Connie réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire, "pas de la mienne."  
"Bien sûr." marmonnais-je sarcastiquement. Connie prit un moment pour poser ses grands yeux marron-doré sur Marco, il sourit. "Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-il.  
"C'est Marco Bodt, mon petit-ami."

Connie tendit sa main en avant "enchanté de te rencontrer, Marco."  
Marco prit gentiment sa main et la secoua. Il ouvrit sa bouche uniquement pour la garder fermée ensuite et fronça les sourcils. Connie haussa légérement un sourcil. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, "oh god. Umm hey. Con', je peux te parler une seconde ?" Il hocha à peine la tête alors que je le tirais de mon côté.

"Est-il juste timide ou j'ai fait quelque de mal... ?"

"Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois moi!" Je le tapotais gentiment sur l'épaule. "C'est juste que... Marco n'est pas capable de parler, okay ?"

"Ca explique... oh Jésus ! Je ne l'ai pas offensé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que tu l'aies blessé." Connie acquiesca, embarassé et courut vers là où Marco était encore debout, paraissant légèrement confus.

"Désolé à propos de ça, c'est cool de te rencontrer, Marco !" Connie attrapa encore ses mains, "viens, je vais te présenter le reste des amis de Jean, ils vont t'adorer!"  
Connie traîna lentement mon copain à l'air mortifié vers la table où mes amis étaient tous assis. Je les suivis, riant pour moi-même.

"Reiner, Annie, Bert, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa voici Marco, le petit-ami de Jean!" Connie pointa chaque personne individuellement. "Marco voici Reiner, Bert, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir et Christa."  
Marco fit timidement signe tandis que chaque personne du groupe donnait une sorte de signe de reconnaissance de son existence.  
Sasha tira sa chaise plus près de moi et se pencha pour chuchoter, "god Jean, tu as oublié de dire que ton copain était hyper canon."  
"Je n'ai pas oublié de le dire, je voulais que vous le voyiez par vous-mêmes." Je ricanais et croisait mes bras contre mon torse. Elle secoua délibérement sa tête et poussa sa chaise vers sa place d'origine. Je gardais mon ricanement apparent sur mon visage quand Marco se tourna vers moi. Il sourit, nerveusement.

"Okay les gars," je levais mes mains en l'air, me rapprochant de la table de la cafétéria, "arrêtez de monopoliser mon copain." Je plaçais mon bras autour de l'épaule de Marco alors que quelques personnes à table commençaient à glousser.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas rougir quand Marco posa doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue, malheureusement, j'ai lamentablement échoué et rougis de la pointe de mes oreilles jusqu'à mes clavicules.

"Oh my god Kirschstein, tu rougis encore plus que Bert quand je lui montre de l'affection en public!" souligna Reiner.

"V-va te faire foutre." balbutiais-je, ne voulant rien de plus que quitter la conversation. "je vais chercher de la nourriture maintenant. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?" Ma réponse fut un chœur de "non" et un secouement de tête de Marco, je me notais mentalement de quand même leur prendre quelque chose.

Quand j'eu commandé la nourriture et attendais qu'elle soit préparée, je gardais un œil attentif sur la table de raps. Marco semblait s'être attaché à Armin et de ce que je pouvais voir ils étaient en train de communiquer. Armin parlait et ensuite Marco faisait un tas de gestes puis le blond répondait. Bien sûr ce bâtard de blond connaissait la langue des signes, qu'est-ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma bouffe était prête.  
"Monsieur, votre nourriture est prête." Cela me prit un moment pour réaliser que ce commentaire m'était adressé.  
"Oh, merci." Je tendis à la cantière un peu d'argent et pris le repas, regagnant la table. "Nourriture." annonçais-je, plaçant le plateau sur la table.

" Les gars vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez rien mais je pense que j'ai acheté assez pour tout le monde de toute manière, c'est à partager". Je poussai le plateau rempli de cochonneries vers le centre de la table.

A partir de là le repas fut passé en rattrapant le temps perdu avec tout le monde, avec Eren parlant à voix haute de choses inintéressantes, et tenant la main de Marco sous la table. Bon moment, yeah ?

Après le repas je devais assister à trois cours : journalisme, grec et (une pause de trente minutes) Allemand. Tous les cours étaient à la fois intéressants et ennuyants. je jure devant dieu que je ne me souvenais pas que l'université était si dure l'année dernière, c'était seulement mon premier jour et j'étais prêt à en rester là !  
"Fuck la fac!" marmonnais-je en bougonnant alors que je jetais ma besace sur une chaise.  
Je m'affalais sur mon canapé, fermant hermétiquement mes yeux. Les devoirs pouvaient venir après, j'avais besoin de fermer les yeux. Je me suis endormi comme ça sur le sofa en un temps record avec encore mes chaussures et tout le reste.

Quand je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard j'étais dans mon lit avec un mit sur l'oreiller à côté de moi, titubant je m'assis et le lis.

 _Tu devrais fermer la porte de ton appartement Jean, n'importe qui pourrait entrer. J'étais venu pour passer un peu de temps avec toi avant l'école demain, mais apparemment tu piquais un petit somme avec le sommeil d'Odin. J'ai décidé de t'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. Repose-toi. - XOXO Marco Bodt._

Marco, cet homme merveilleusement parfait que j'appelais mien ! Je me dis que je lui achèterais des fleurs ou quelque chose demain alors que mon esprit s'embrumait encore une fois avec le sommeil. Repos maintenant, devoirs plus tard, fleurs dans la matinée, bon plan. 


	10. Petit coucou!

*enlève la poussière*

Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je suis de retouuuur ! Avant toute chose je voudrais m'excuser de cette longue absence (presque un an T_T). Je suis rentrée dans les études supérieures et comment dire… on peut dire que cela me prend davantage de temps que ce que j'avais prévu. Je pensais souvent à cette fiction, je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir mis la traduction en pause aussi longtemps . Mais ne vous inquiétiez pas, je ne l'ai pas du tout abandonnée et l'ai reprise aujourd'hui même, donc vous aurez un chapitre ce soir ! Petite pensée à Akana-Sama, dont les reviews me faisaient toujours super plaisir et me motivaient, j'espère que tu n'as pas déserté cette fiction et que tu vas lire le prochain chapitre è_é .

Chuuuuu et merci encore à vous qui êtes restés 3


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, personnes ou lieux utilisés. Je possède juste l'écriture.

Comme promis voici le chapitre 10 ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est super encourageant :D

Dix : vivre pour le week-end.

Fleurs, devoirs, sommeil, repas, devoirs, sommeil, café, devoirs, sommeil, devoirs, sommeil.

C'était en gros ma première semaine de retour à l'école pour résumer. Beaucoup de sommeil, beaucoup de devoirs, et un douloureux manque de Marco. Bien sûr je l'ai un peu, aux repas, mais c'est seulement trente minutes à une heure avec lui et ce n'était pas juste nous deux passant du temps ensemble de toute façon. Pas besoin de dire que ne pas assez voir mon petit-ami durant la semaine m'a transformé en Grincheux et Marco le savait. Etant le merveilleux copain qu'il est, il a décidé de sortir avec moi le Vendredi soir pour compenser cette semaine de merde.

Il avait marché jusqu'à mon appartement et était passé me prendre à environ 6 heures. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, alors nous avons marché dans Trost ensemble, cherchant quelque chose et parlant de nos semaines. Je me foutais honnêtement de ce que je faisais avec lui, j'étais juste heureux d'être seul avec lui au moins une fois dans la semaine. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas restés seuls longtemps parce qu'Eren et son petit-ami Levi marchaient vers nous.

« Oh mon dieu Jaeger, barre-toi ! » grognais-je.

« Calme Kir…Kertch…Kretch…Kresh oh my fucking fuck, » Levi fusilla le sol du regard, n'étant pas capable de dire mon nom de famille correctement. « Calme Jean, nous sommes seulement là pour t'inviter à la fête d'Eren. »

« Et pourquoi moi parmi toutes les personnes ? »

« Parce que je peux, couillon, tout le monde va y être ». Eren croisa ses bras. « tu viens ou pas ? ». Il fit la tête et fixa Marco, il sourit gentiment, « tu es invité aussi, cutie. »

J'ai attrapé le bras de Marco d'un air protecteur, « il est à moi, donc dégage crétin. »

Levi roula des yeux et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure, « ne flirte pas avec d'autres mecs Eren ou je jure que je ne te baiserais pas pendant une année complète ». Il tourna son attention vers moi « Tu viens ou tu ne viens pas, parce qu'on doit bientôt retourner à la maison. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon copain qui haussait les épaules, je répondis « Yeah, nous serons là. »

« Bien, je te verrais là-bas tête de cheval ! » Eren me fit un signe débile de la main et Levi m'adressa un hochement de tête avant de repartir. J'expirais bruyamment, jetant un regard à Marco qui me sourit avec éclat. Il me passa son téléphone après avoir écrit un court message.

 **En avant alors, my darling ?**

"My darling?"

 **J'essayais d'être romantique.**

"Je pense que tu as échoué, baby."

 **Ahhh situation difficile. Allons-y.**

"'Kay,"murmurais-je, prenant sa main.

Quand nous furent à peu près à mi-chemin de la maison d'Eren, je commençais à regretter mon choix d'aller à la fête. J'avais été aux fêtes d'Eren avant et ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient nulles, juste chaotiques. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'alcool, beaucoup de couples copulant (ou presque) dans des endroits complétement aléatoires et bien sûr ils étaient très bruyants. Je suppose que dans un sens c'était comme n'importe quelle autre fête à la fac.

Ma main serra involontairement plus fort celle de Marco alors que nous rentrions chez Eren. Comme attendu, il y avait des tonnes de gens casés dans le petit espace des escaliers, la musique était assourdissante et les boissons coulaient à flot. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs. Pas forcément de bons souvenirs, mais des souvenirs néanmoins. Une fois au milieu de la fête, Levi marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers nous, un air narquois apparent sur son visage, « je parie que tu t'en souviens, hein ? ».

« Yeah, malheureusement je m'en souviens » soupirais-je.

« Mmmh, le gamin merdeux voulait faire une fête comme ça tous les putains de soirs pendant l'été. Thank God, je suis retourné à Victoria en Juillet. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter ça tous les soirs. Tu devrais voir le gamin quand il est bourré. »

« Oh je sais Levi. Comment as-tu pu le supporter cette année ? » Questionnais-je.

« Presque deux ans et je ne sais toujours pas vraiment… », Soupira Levi en me tapotant légèrement l'épaule. Il s'en alla, probablement pour chercher Eren.

C'était maintenant et seulement maintenant que je réalisais que j'avais encore la main de Marco dans ma poigne de fer, je ris bêtement et la lâchais, « désolé. »

 **C'est bon Jean. Je l'appréciais un peu en fait. C'est le premier contact physique que j'ai eu avec toi en une semaine.**

Ugh, Marco, tu dis seulement la vérité.

Quand j'ouvris ma bouche pour lui dire à quel point il avait raison, je me suis senti poussé contre le mur le plus proche. ' _What ?_ 'Il pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes, mordillant gentiment ma lèvre du bas. ' _Oh my god, il ne va pas…_ ' Je poussais un cri de surprise à une morsure particulièrement forte.

« Marco, » grognais-je dans le baiser, « pas ici. »

Il se recula, élevant un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

« Nous ne sommes pas un de ces couples glauques qui baisent presque en public » je ris légérement et attrapait son nez, « si tu veux qu'on ait notre instant sexy, on peut retourner chez toi, 'kay ? »

 **Une heure ici, et ensuite on retourne à la maison. Deal ?**

J'embrassais encore son nez et baisais légèrement son derrière, « deal ».


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Plus que deux, nous sommes si proches ! Bref, ce chapitre ressemble un peu à du porn sans scénario, donc n'hésitez pas à partir si vous n'aimez pas ça.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages, personnes ou lieux utilisés. Je possède juste l'écriture.

Enjoy!

 **Notes de la traductrice :** Encore désolée pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai eu des reviews qui m'ont motivée, donc je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira 3

 **Chapter 11 ! Vendredis nocturnes et Samedis matinaux.**

L'heure passée à la fête ne ressemblait pas à une seule heure, plutôt à 6 années, et 6 putains de longues années en plus. Marco avait rapidement trouvé Armin et les conversations en langue des signes commençaient. J'essayais péniblement de faire la conversation avec le petit-ami beau gosse aux sourcils épais d'Armin, Erwin, que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant. Disons que j'étais plus que reconnaissant de partir enfin d'ici après une heure… ou 6 ans, selon mes calculs.

Une fois que nous étions à l'extérieur de la maison d'Eren, j'ai défié Marco à une course sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement, qui était à seulement quelques pas. Il a accepté mon défi et a finalement gagné…Je l'ai laissé gagné en fait, étant donné que je suis en pleine forme et que je ne m'essouffle pas au bout d'un pâté de maisons. Quand je l'eu finalement rattrapé, il était en train d'attendre devant la porte de son immeuble, appuyé sur l'encadrement en briques rouges, les bras croisés. Je laissais échapper un rire silencieux pendant que j'essayais de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je suppose que tu gagnes » haletais-je entre deux inspirations.

 **Je suppose, oui. A tout hasard est-ce que j'ai droit à une récompense ?**

« Je peux probablement être torse nu dans ton lit dans 5 minutes. Une fois que j'y suis tu pourras me peindre comme une de tes meufs françaises si tu veux. »

 **Torse nu et dans mon lit me semble parfait, je prends.**

« L'heure tourne alors baby, j'ai besoin de mes 5 minutes » Dis-je en tapotant mon poignet.

 **Ouais ouais, cinq mintes.** Il me tendit ses clefs et acquiesça en direction de la porte.

Il s'avéra que je n'avais même pas besoin de cinq minutes complètes. Aller à l'appartement de Marco prenait environ une minute, entrer prenait seulement 30 secondes, jeter mes chaussures et courir vers sa chambre prenait également une vingtaine de secondes et enlever mon t-shirt en coton, sauter sur son lit king-size prenait environ 10 secondes. 2 minutes d'écoulées, 3 épargnées.

Tandis que Marco entrait dans sa chambre, je souris et mimais un pistolet avec mes doigts « ehhhh. »

Il plissa les yeux et leva un sourcil.

« Je viens juste de gâcher l'ambiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marco fronça adorablement son nez, leva son index et son pouce, « _un peu_ ».

« Désolé » murmurais-je penaud. Il haussa les épaules (ce qui était indéniablement une chose très Marco-esque dans les moments comme ça.) et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

« On le fait, même si j'ai tué l'ambiance ? »

Marco rit et me frappa gentiment l'épaule, il acquiesça néanmoins.

« Bien », je lui souris et capturais ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il enroula lentement son bras autour de mon épaule et nous poussa sur le lit. Okay, sérieusement, Marco avait les lèvres les plus douces sur cette maudite planète. Il devait utiliser des tonnes de baume à lèvre, parce que sérieusement elles étaient putain de douces. D'ailleurs la glorieuse langue de Marco s'enfoncait jusqu'à ma gorge. Je descendis lentement mes mains sur ses reins et sur son torse. Jésus, que j'aimais cet homme.

Lui et moi avions un faible pour prendre notre temps quand nous faisions l'amour, je suis quasiment sûr que Marco et moi pouvions nous passer de se masturber seuls.

Il s'écarta du baiser et me sourit, ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur étaient teintées d'un léger rouge. Mes joues (et probablement mon cou) étaient plutôt d'une teinte foncée de cramoisi maintenant.

« Tu apprécies ta récompense maintenant, hum ? »

Marco inclina sa tête sur le côté, un sourire encore scotché sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es train d'apprécier, aucun doute là-dessus ».

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha pour embrasser mon cou, je frémis et couinais bruyamment. Oui, j'ai couiné. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche mon putain de cou. Marco mordilla légèrement mon cou avec ses maudites dents sataniques. Je criais et l'écartais de moi.

« Non ! Putains de dents de l'enfer, non ! Non ! Non ! Est-ce que j'ai oublié de dire non ? Parce que non ! Tu peux me mordre les tétons, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, ne fais juste pas ça avec mon cou ! Non, pas mon cou… »

Marco pressa sa main sur son front et commença à rire comme un fou.

« Pas mon cou » répetais-je puérilement, en frissonnant.

Marco leva les mains en signe de défaite, riant encore légerement. Je soupirais et ris avec lui. C'est dans ces moments que je me rappelais à quel point Marco était parfait. Il était littéralement la définition d'adorable et d'espiègle à la fois, avec ses petites crises de rire et autres. Sérieusement, je l'aimais tellement. Je sais que je le dis beaucoup mais vous savez quoi, je m'en fous.

Marco se blottit encore une fois, embrassa doucement mon front, passant tendrement ses mains de parts et autres sur mes bras, me faisant frémir encore.

Il plaça une longue trâinée de baisers sur ma clavicule, choisissant sagement de ne laisser aucune marque. Bougeant de ma clavicule, il embrassa mon torse avec la bouche entrouverte. Marco est un putain de dieu du sexe. Je me contrefiche de ces que les autres en pensent, il l'est vraiment.

Après que son chemin de baisers ait trouvé le bord de mon pantalon, il regarda mon érection recouverte avec ses yeux noisette emplis de luxure. Il sortit sa langue et se mit à lécher ma longueur à travers mon jeans. Mes poings agrippaient les draps et je laissais échapper un bruyant et embarrassant gémissement.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure alors que je me calais sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Il ouvrit lentement le bouton de mon jeans… ensuite vint la fermeture… ensuite vint mon jeans.

« C'est pas juste Marco, » dis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil et en croisant mes bras, « retire ta chemise ».

Doucement il poussa chaque bouton dans sa boutonnière et laissa glisser sa chemise sur sa peau légèrement bronzée.

« Mieux », acquiesçais-je à moi-même, le regardant plusieurs fois, « beaucoup mieux… mais si tu retirais aussi ça ? » Je m'avançais et défis le bouton de son short, qui descendit lentement le long de ses hanches.

« Je pense que nous sommes égaux maintenant. » Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à sa bosse, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge. J'accrochais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer X-men et l'enlevais, exposant sa longueur durcie à l'air livre. Il siffla silencieusement. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, ma main s'enroulant autour de son érection, donnant quelques mouvements de pompe. Je baissais ma tête et commençais à lui lécher de la base jusqu'au bout. Quand je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, il gémis et grogna. Je n'avais pas le titre de Dieu de la fellation comme Marco, mais je ne suis pas trop mauvais à ça. Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je être mauvais alors que Marco était un bordel gémissant au-dessus de moi ?

Il agrippa mes cheveux avec sa main gauche et me guida lentement de haut en bas de sa longueur. Alors que les gémissements de Marco devenaient plus forts et que je pouvais sentir qu'il était proche, je me retirais. Essuyant la salive de mon menton de manière dégoûtée. Je le fixais. Il me sourit, se déplaçant pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et les préservatifs, que je n'avais pas eu à acheter de façon gênante cette fois. Il deversa une généreuse dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour la préparation. Il prenait son temps, s'assurant de m'ouvrir correctement afin que rien ne me blesse. Marco finit par utiliser ses doigts pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je gémisse et que je sois pratiquement en train de le supplier de me prendre immédiatement.

Retirant ses doigts, il ouvrit le préservatif avec ses dents et se l'enfila. Dès qu'il entra en moi, il commença à donner des coups de reins, allant et venant tendrement.

Je couvris ma bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper mes bruyants cris.

« Pu-put-ain, plus vite Marco. » ordonnais-je. Lentement mais sûrement il accéléra la cadence. Le son de nos peaux claquant l'une sur l'autre emplit la chambre. Plaçant mes mains dans son dos, mes ongles se plantant dans sa peau, laissant des marques dans leur sillage.

Il commença à bouger plus vite, trouvant ma prostate et la malmenant sans merci. Je sentis une sensation familière naître dans mon bas-ventre. Je me retrouvais rapidement à gémir le nom de Marco et jouir. Marco donna encore quelques poussées afin de se libérer aussi.

Après que Marco ait noué et jeté le preservatif, nous nous sommes endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Je me réveillais avec la sensation d'être regardé.

« Es-tu… en train de me dessiner ? » croassais-je, essayant de chasser le sommeil de mes yeux, tout devint moins trouble et je vis Marco assis avec un carnet de croquis.

Je fronçais les sourcils, « es-tu en train d'écouter David Bowie ? »

Marco mit sa musique sur pause et m'écrit un court message sur une nouvelle page de son carnet : **Oui, je suis en train d'écouter David Bowie et oui j'étais en train de te dessiner. Un problème ?**

« Aucun problème », murmurais-je, m'étirant.

 **Bien.**

« Bien », répetais-je. « Hey, je peux voir les croquis ? »

Les yeux de Marco s'écarquillèrent légerement, et il écrivit rapidement : Non ils ne sont pas encore finis. Il se dépêcha de refermer son album.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de dessiner ma bite, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je en riant.

Pas de réponse.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu le faisais vraiment ? » Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je rougis.

Marco prit son téléphone et tapa : **J'avais besoin d'entrainement…**

Je m'étranglais en riant « Oh my god, laisse-moi voir ! »

Marco serra le carnet contre son buste et secoua la tête.

Je le plaquais sur le lit. « Laisse-moi voir ! » Il secoua encore la tête. Je fis la moue mais il refusa encore.

« Allez ! Juste un coup d'œil. » Je bondissais de haut en bas sur le lit. Ma réponse était encore une autre négation de la tête.

« Bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix… » Je craquais mes doigts et le regardais avec un sourire narquois.

Finalement, après une longue bataille de chatouille, je n'avais toujours pas vu les dessins, mais j'avais eu une autre séance de jambes en l'air avec lui donc je ne me plains pas vraiment.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages, gens ou lieux utilisés. Je possède juste l'écriture.

Disclaimer traductrice : Je possède seulement la traduction.

Note de la traductrice : J'essaie de rester dans ma lancée de « Un chapitre par semaine » donc comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça vient ça vient ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer ^^.

Réponse aux reviews :

Anonyme : Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise : )

Enjoy.

 **Chapitre douze : Feuilles d'automne.**

Les jours de Septembre commençaient à s'écouler lentement après ce week-end chez Marco. Mes journées à l'université se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure en d'autres journées et en un clin d'œil marron chocolat, Septembre était fini. Les feuilles ont commencé à passer de vert à orange cramoisi, tombant de leur place d'origine jusqu'au sol sous elles. Les jours devenaient froids et les nuits plus longues. Octobre était officiellement là.

Je soupirais bruyamment et agrippais plus fort la main de Marco pendant que nous marchions sous une pluie de feuilles pourpres. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait suggéré que nous allions faire une promenade. Au départ j'avais décliné l'idée étant donné que j'essayais de battre le boss final dans Skyward Sword, mais mon petit-ami étant le batard trop adorablement manipulateur qu'il était, il avait fait ses yeux de chien battu ( _le petit bruit aussi_ ), j'ai donc fini par me promener avec lui. Nous nous sommes baladés autour de Trost, appréciant le paysage automnal et la compagnie de l'autre. Marco a tenu ma main pendant la majorité du temps, ce qui m'a fait me demander s'il était romantique ou s'il essayait juste de garder ses mains au chaud. Au bout de la moitié du chemin, je décidais que je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire.

 _Reaching upwards_ je souris et attrapais une feuille orange entre mes doigts.

« Vingt points » déclarais-je avant de la rejeter en l'air et de la regarder tomber. Marco gloussa doucement, se hissant sur les pointes de pied pour attraper sa propre feuille. Elle était rouge avec de petites taches de vert près du centre.

Il l'examina pendant un moment avant de laisser un coup de vent l'emporter loin de ses doigts.

« Trente points », suggérais-je, laissant un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Il acquiesça, me souriant. Je rougis maladroitement, cet homme était trop adorable pour son propre bien. Il allait finir par avoir ma mort.

« Viens là », murmurais-je doucement, agitant mes mains devant lui. Gardant son sourire collé sur ses joues parsemées, il se nicha dans mon étreinte. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et il posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Je soupirais et l'agrippais plus fort, soufflant un petit « je t'aime » dans son torse. Je me hissais sur mes pointes de pieds, atteignant à peine les lèvres de Marco. Déplaçant mes mains de ses hanches à sa nuque, j'approfondis le baiser.

Marco et moi sommes restés comme ça, enroulés dans les bras de l'autre, nos lèvres bougeant dans un baiser langoureux, des feuilles tombant autour de nous. Nous nous séparions lentement pendant qu'une forte rafale de vent arrivait.

« Putain, c'est froid… » Marmonnais-je, frictionnant mes bras sous mon épais pull noir.

Marco frissonna, prenant son téléphone. **Allons prendre quelque chose de chaud à boire, ensuite on pourra retourner chez moi. Je paye.**

"Non tu ne paieras pas. Je te pardonne, je paye. », je pris sa main dans la mienne et commençais à marcher sans attendre sa réponse.

Nous marchâmes (et tremblâmes) ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous atterrissions devant les portes familières du café.

« Quelque chose de chaud à boire », je lui souris, « et pour une fois, je ne dois pas le faire. » J'ouvris les portes et soupirais. De la chaleur.

Ymir leva les yeux de la table qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. « Regardez, c'est Jean ! » Tu es là pour reprendre ton travail, Johnny-boy ? »

« Et non, pas de chance, Ymir. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mains sur les hanches.

« Du thé et du café serait cool ».

« Bien sûr », Ymir eut un rictus, « tu prends ton café bien noir, je sais. Comment veux-tu ton thé, tâches de rousseur ? »

Marco dirigea son regard vers moi, donc je répondis « avec une putain de tonne de sucre et un peu de lait. »

Ymir haussa un sourcil « Utile », marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de s'en aller pour faire nos boissons.

Je pris la main de Marco et l'emmenais à la table la plus proche.

« Dieu merci il fait chaud ici » murmurais-je.

 **Tu es tellement un bébé, il ne faisait même pas si froid que ça dehors.**

« Tu as senti ce vent aussi, donc n'essaie même pas et ne me dis pas qu'il ne venait tout droit des profondeurs de l'enfer » dis-je en lui prenant les deux mains.

Il sourit de manière moqueuse, ' _totalement des profondeurs de l'enfer, Jean_.'

Ymir arriva juste après avec nos boissons, « café noir et thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre ».

Marco lui sourit et fit un signe de la tête alors que je lorgnais sceptiquement mon café « Il y a du sel dedans ou bien tu y as craché ? »

Ymir plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et me fixa avec ses grands yeux marron. « Je suis ton amie Jean, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

J'arquais un sourcil, ce qui la fit rire, « Tu me connais trop bien, Johnny ». Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux. « Je n'ai rien fait cette fois, honnêtement. » Elle continua à rire à s'en allant.

Marco me sourit, prenant une gorgée de son thé. Il fronça le nez et fit la mine plus dégoûtée qu'il pouvait.

« Salé ? » Demandais-je.

Il me sourit et tapa : **Je plaisante, il est bon.**

« C'était nul, Marco ! » Je le regardais et bu une gorgée de mon café. Il avait un goût bizarre. Je le recrachais immédiatement dans la tasse, bavant légèrement. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de sel dans celui de Marco, mais il y en avait dans le mien !

« Oh, cette enfoirée. » J'éloignais ma tasse. « Je reviens, okay ? »

Alors que je me levais, Marco agrippa mon sweat et me fit me baisser pour un baiser.

Rapidement, il tapa : **Tu es sexy quand tu veux une revanche.**

Je rougis des joues au cou, marmonnant « ou-ouais, toi aussi. » Marco rigola et je me frappais mentalement d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le rire d'Ymir me ramena à la réalité, « ah c'est vrai, je dois aller la frapper. » Je ricanais et pinçais gentiment la joue de Marco avant de tourner les talons. « Ymir, tu es prête à te prendre une branlée ? »

Elle me fixa avec un sourire narquois « Si tu suggères de jouer à Call of Duty alors c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te préparer ».

« Je pensais plutôt à Mario Kart, mais si Call of Duty est ton truc… »

« Non Jean, Mario Kart ça me va, de toute façon je vais gagner. »

«Oh, tu es sûre de toi. »

« Je vais appeler Sash, elle peut arbitrer le match et tout. »

« On est de retour au lycée ou quoi ? » Je secouais la tête.

« On joue à Mario au lieu de se taper dessus, on pourrait y être ».

« Tu es au même niveau. » Je souris en coin « On pourrait t'apprendre à ne pas mettre de sel dans le café d'un homme ».

Ymir exaspérée m'envoya promener d'un signe de la main. « Ouais ouais, comme tu veux. »

Marco était en train de glousser quand je revins m'asseoir avec lui. **Tu viens juste de défier Ymir à Mario Kart parce qu'elle a mis du sel dans ton café. Tu es tellement bizarre !**

« Elle l'avait mérité ». Dis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur terre.

 **Tu aurais pu juste lui demander de t'en faire un autre**.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ».

 **Je ne te connais pas.**

Je rias et me penchais sur la table pour l'embraser. « Tu me connais tellement pourtant. » murmurais-je, accolant nos lèvres.

Mario Kart, Ymir et Marco, quelle façon de démarrer le mois d'Octobre.


End file.
